A Life from a Certain Point of View
by JediPanda22
Summary: Ahsoka was never found by the Jedi and was destined to live normal Togruta life. A few months before her 18th birthday the Separatists invade the planet of Kiros, weary of the past left by her father, Ahsoka doesn't know if she can trust the Jedi.
1. Ch1 Just a Normal Day

**Description**: Ahsoka was never found by the Jedi and was destined to live normal Togruta life. A few months before her 18th birthday the Separatists invade the planet of Kiros, weary of the past left by her father, Ahsoka doesn't know if she can trust the Jedi.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Gosh I wish I did. Can you imagine being the man (or woman) to have brought something as wonderful as Star Wars to life?! For one I wouldn't have sold it to Disney (no offence Disney I love you too). I'm just a simple Asian teen who grew up and was moved by The Clone Wars, and also loves Obi-Wan Kenobi

* * *

**Chapter 1 Just a Normal Day…**

It should have been like any other boring day on Kiros. It really was, except for the fact that there was a Republic Senator on Kiros soil. Ahsoka Tano stood near the window overlooking the whole city while her uncle, Governor Roshti and Senator Padme Amidala sat at the desk discussing "political" issues.

Ahsoka was trying to be a good girl for her uncle but it was becoming nearly impossible as the hours went by. Technically she didn't hate politicians, how could she? Her uncle was the governor and that counted for something. It was just the political side of things that bored her. There was no action anywhere, just talking politely in front of someone you have never met before and you only share one thing in common, a goal you both want to see met, except this time that wasn't even the case. Ahsoka couldn't find one common goal this senator had with her uncle. Nothing, they had nothing in common. Her uncle wasn't even for the Republic. Scratch that, he WASN'T for the Republic. He never would be, that was the sole reason why Kiros was founded.

Ahsoka looked over at her uncle and Senator Amidala; nothing caught her interest so she decided to go back to looking out the window. She leaned her head against the cool glass while her right hand slowly made its way to the string of beads that hung from the back of her head dress.

* * *

_She was only twelve but she could run and jump around like any of the older kids in the city. She didn't know how she was capable of such agility, nobody did… except for her mother perhaps… Ahsoka stashed that away in the back of mental mind. She would ask her mother later. Right now she had to concentrate. Just a week away was the yearly Shill speed races. Ahsoka was determined to win a ribbon against the older boys._

_She was running as fast as she could through the woods jumping over rocks, sliding under fallen trees and sometimes just flipping for the fun of it. She was at the edge of the woods; she could see her hut in the distance when the wind picked up and there was a horribly loud rumbling sound. Ahsoka stopped and looked around in all directions. She finally spotted what she was looking for. A sleek silver ship was heading her way. Within seconds it flew over her head and towards the deep part of the woods. Curiosity took over and Ahsoka ran after the mysterious ship._

* * *

Ahsoka was jerked from her memories when her uncle's desk transmitter went off. Roshti straightened his collar then answered the call. A blue hologram of a small troll looking creature appeared before Roshti. In sync Padme and Ahsoka made their way to either side of Roshti and listened to what the little thing had to say.

"Greetings Governor Roshti, Master Yoda this is."

Ahsoka's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped. A Jedi. She wasn't processing what her uncle and the troll were saying. All she could think about was that there was a Jedi contacting them, after all these years.

* * *

_Ahsoka slowly crept closer to the now landed ship. It was next to her favorite water hole. She didn't like this one bit; her inner feelings were telling her that something was out of place. She was a few steps away from reaching out and touching the mysterious hunk of metal when the ramp started to come down. She gasp and ran back to cover behind the closest tree. Though her feelings told her she should be careful they didn't say to run so Ahsoka stayed. She always obeyed her feelings; they had never failed her as far as she'd been alive, why would this time be any different_

_Once the ramp was down a Togruta male walked out of the ship and to the water's edge, by then Ahsoka was up in a tree trying to get a better view of the new arrival. As she quietly crawled and climbed closer Ahsoka's feelings went all haywire. She was feeling fear, curiosity, anger, sadness, confusion and surprisingly safety. She was running out of limbs to climb on when the mysterious man spoke_

"_You needn't be scared youngling. I won't hurt you."_

_The man turned around to face Ahsoka. Ahsoka gasp and almost fell out of the tree if it weren't for her firm grip to the limb. The Togruta facing her had the same colored skin she did, his montrals were white and blue just like hers, and his eyes were even blue green like hers too. Slowly the togruta male walked closer towards Ahsoka. He wore a beige tunic and dark brown boots a belt with many new and strange gadgets Ahsoka had never seen before. The strangest of them all was a long silver cylinder handing from his belt then to cover all of that a brown flowing cloak. He walked over to a rock and sat down and looked up at Ahsoka. After a little more studying Ahsoka swung her legs in front of her and took a deep breath,_

"_I'm Ahsoka Tano. What are you doing here?' She asked._

_The man closed his eyes sighed and gave a slight smile then replied to her question, "I am Ryoku. I have come a long way to see my family young one."_

* * *

Padme's gasp brought Ahsoka out of her flashback. She looked over at the senator then at her uncle.

Roshti didn't give any suggestion he even heard Padme's gasp for he was looking out the window with a face of stone, "I am afraid it is too late. The Separatists have already arrived."

* * *

**Revised 12/4/2014**


	2. Ch2 On Top to On the Run

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gosh I wish I did. Can you imagine being the man (or woman) to have brought something as wonderful as Star Wars to life?! For one I wouldn't have sold it to Disney (no offence Disney I love you too). I'm just a simple Asian teen who grew up and was moved by The Clone Wars, and also loves Obi-Wan Kenobi

* * *

**Chapter2 On Top to On the Run**

Ahsoka walked over to the window and looked out at the approaching ship, scratch that ships. There were four giant ships just hovering in the atmosphere. She watched as a smaller transport flew out of the bigger vessel and started heading for the surface. Governor Roshti turned to face Padme and the hologram of Master Yoda.

Yoda was the first to break the silence, "Send help we will."

Roshti nodded but then humbly said, "That is much appreciated Master Yoda but I do not think Count Dooku brings my people any harm."

Yoda scratched his chin then said, "Hhmm… Senator Amidala there is she?"

Ahsoka bit her lip and looked over at the senator. Even with her lack of political knowledge she knew if this 'Dooku' knew Amidala was on Kiros that would put the people of Kiros in a big pile of bantha poodoo. Roshti put a hand of his chin then looked over at Ahsoka then back at Yoda's hologram. "Master Yoda I personally guarantee that my niece Ahsoka Tano will protect Senator Amidala until you can get here."

Yoda nodded then the transmission went out. Roshti then turned to Padme. "Senator Amidala I am so sorry for this small inconvenience; this is my niece Ahsoka Tano."

Ahsoka took a small and quick bow towards the senator then looked towards her uncle she had a bad feeling about what she thought he was about to say. "She is the best guardian on Kiros. She will protect you until the Republic can come to pick you up."

Padme Amidala bowed quickly and said, "Thank you Governor Roshti. Your concern is much appreciated."

He half bowed to Padme then turned to Ahsoka and put his hands on her shoulders. "Take her away from the city and don't come back unless with the Republic." He gave Ahsoka a look he hadn't given her in years, one that gave her comfort in trying times one that told her that he trusted her one that told her he believed she would succeed. With that Roshti walked over to the pod and headed down to ground level leaving Padme and Ahsoka alone at the top.

Ahsoka looked out the window down where the Separatist ship had landed and she didn't like what she saw at all, droids everywhere. She took a deep breath and mentally slapped herself for wishing that morning that there would be something actually fun to do.

"Senator I hope you have everything you need because we won't be going back to your quarters." Ahsoka stated as she was walking over to the pod.

Padme quickly caught up to her and simply nodded and said, "Don't worry Ahsoka; this isn't the first time I have dealt with Dooku."

Ahsoka was glad to hear that but she so hoped that they wouldn't need to use the senators skills to get out of the city.

When the pod made it down to ground floor Padme walked out and headed for the front door. Ahsoka quickly reached out and grabbed her arm. "Not that way Senator. We go the back way."

They quickly walked around the pod and down a hall way. By the time they got to the end there was only one door and it was locked with an old fashioned padlock. Ahsoka put both her hands on the lock then closed her eyes. There were a few seconds of silence before both Ahsoka and Padme could hear screams outside the government building. Ahsoka's brow drew closer together as she worked to concentrate harder; finally she heard a click and the lock fell into Ahsoka's hands. She smiled and pushed the door open enough for the two of them to squeeze through.

Once inside and the door securely shut behind them Ahsoka out her back to the door and slid down to a sitting position and closed her eyes. Padme bend down beside her but hesitated to do anything else.

"Ahsoka?" was all that Padme could think to say.

After a few moments Ahsoka mumbled something then got up and headed over to a chest in the dusty corner. There was an identical lock on the chest like the one that was on the door. Ahsoka did the exact same thing she had done with the door lock to the chest lock. When that was done Ahsoka opened the chest without touching the kriffing thing. With the lid and lock abandon Ahsoka moved on to rummaging through the contents in the box.

Padme just stood by the door first watching the new side of Ahsoka rummage through the chest which was too heavy for any normal girl to lift then decided to look around her new surroundings. They were in a dim lit room not even half the size of the conference room stories above their heads. It was musty, dusty and claustrophobic in that little room. The only furniture in the whole place was a sturdy metal trunk and an old desk nearly falling apart. She only had a few minutes to look around the apparently deserted place before Ahsoka was next to her holding a bundle of clothing.

"I hope these will do you better than your dress senator. We have a long way to go and not much time." Ahsoka filled Padme's arms with the spare clothing then went back over to the chest to grab a few more things.

By the time Ahsoka had gotten two DL-44 blasters and some old food and water rations from her chest Padme was changed into the new clothes.

She was in a tight beige long sleeve shirt with matching leggings, dark brown hikers boots, a belt with a small first aids kit and pouch to store food rations then lastly a light weight protective maroon sleeveless jacket. Padme smiled and tossed her dress aside then looked to Ahsoka for her next instructions.

Ahsoka got up and tossed her the blaster. Then together they both squeezed through the door again and were back out in the hall. Ahsoka locked the door then lead Padme back down the hall and out another door out into the open.

They stayed in what shadows they could find and shot the few droids in their path. It didn't take too long to get to the outskirts of the city. When they were clear of the last house Ahsoka started full out running head on into the jungle with Padme hot on her heals. They kept running until Ahsoka knew they were well away from the city then she slowed down to a fast walk.

Padme watched Ahsoka as they walked. Almost instantly she realized there was something different about this particular Togruta from the moment she saw her up in the governors meeting room. Ahsoka was more aware of her surroundings. She was sure of herself. She was amazingly agile and the idea of just sitting around somewhere for a whole day probably never crossed Ahsoka's mind. It reminded her of someone back home on Coruscant. As they kept walking all day Padme watched and took note on the differences between the Togruta she had seen in the city and Ahsoka. She knew there was something different about the girl. She could almost say right then but who was she to say.

As the sun was setting Ahsoka stopped and looked around. When Ahsoka was sure that they were alone she turned to look at the senator and said, "How good are you at climbing trees senator?"

Padme raised an eyebrow and stuttered, "Excuse me?"

Ahsoka simply pointed up towards the sky; Padme followed her eyes and say what she meant. Way above them Padme could see a certain tree branch. It was the thickest of them all and was pretty high up. Either Ahsoka was being precautious for the night or there were strange deadly animals lurking around in this jungle.

Padme was interrupted with her thoughts when Ahsoka said, "Follow me Senator."

Ahsoka walked around the tree until she saw what she was looking for. On the opposite side of the tree was the perfect foothold. After the first one the rest were easy. Ahsoka had always been good at these sorts of things. She could never explain it but it was like a small voice inside her telling her what to do and when to do it. Long ago she didn't trust the voice but after she met her father he told her to trust it always.

Ahsoka kept climbing and climbing up, every once in a while she would look down and see the senator a few limbs below her. She would wait for her to catch up then start climbing again. By the time both women got up to the right limb they were both exhausted and ready to sleep. Ahsoka was breathing heavy but she sat up and leaned against the trunk and looked over at the senator.

"Senator you should get some rest. I'll take the first watch."

Padme just looked at her then nodded, "Alright Ahsoka. Just for a little while."

Ahsoka stayed up for a few hours just looking at the stars before she too fell asleep. They both woke up when the heard the sound of marching from below. They both looked around the treetops first then down below. What Ahsoka saw made her actually nervous for once. Down below on the ground super battle droids were marching in a single file line through the jungle foliage. Once they had past Ahsoka took out an energy bar and handed it to Padme.

Padme took the food and ate. "Do you think they are looking for us?"

Ahsoka carefully thought about the question then answered, "I hope not senator. Though… there are no other villages on planet."

Ahsoka stood up and looked around. Padme watched as Ahsoka carefully scanned the area.

"Do you feel something Ahsoka?"

"I'm not sure senator."

Padme bit her lower lip then scooted closer to where Ahsoka was standing. "Trust your feelings Ahsoka."

Ahsoka stopped her search and looked down at Padme. Before she could say anything three droids on STAP vehicles went flying by. Ahsoka watched the direction the droids were going and immediately decided to go the opposite direction. Ahsoka just silently pointed and started jumping from limb to limb. Padme follows best she could but Ahsoka eventually had to help her. Together up in the trees they covered more ground than walking down on the ground. All the while Padme was keeping note of all that Ahsoka was capable of doing and evidently not even aware that this made her special.

For the next week Ahsoka and Padme were hiding and running from the droid squads. One minute they would be safe in a cave the next they would be on the run up in the trees. If Ahsoka learned anything during their running she learned that these droids were determined. They never gave up. With her instincts she knew when and how she could lose them for a few hours but eventually those kriffing droids caught up with them. Ahsoka was quite surprised with how well the senator was able to keep up with her. Not many were able withstand this long without proper rest. Well, at least from everyone Ahsoka met and that wasn't a lot. During any of their down time Ahsoka and the senator would talk to brighten the mood between the two. They soon got to know each other and learned quite a bit about each other yet at the same time they still knew nothing about the other.

By the tenth day even Ahsoka was starting to feel the effects of being on the run. She thought back to that day when she woke up, knowing she would be sitting in her uncles meeting room all day boring herself to death. Oh how she wished she could go back to then. Just a mere ten days ago she was the governor's niece but now she might as well be a fugitive on the run. As she was thinking about all of this a group of STAP vehicles flew by down on the ground again.

That was when Ahsoka got a crazy idea. She hadn't done anything like this since she had been on Shill. What was even crazier was that her little voice inside was agreeing with her. Ahsoka turned around to look back where Padme was sitting with her back against the tree trunk.

Padme saw that there was something different in Ahsoka. She fully sat up and looked straight into Ahsoka's eyes.

"What are you thinking Ahsoka?"

"I'm glad you asked Senat- I mean Padme. Stay here, I'll soon be back with transportation."

Ahsoka just simply smiled and turned and started jumping limb to limb in the direction the STAPs went.

After just a few trees she found the droids sitting around one of their old campfires. It was just the remains of one they had made three nights ago. Ahsoka couldn't believe they were already passing by again. But she quickly forgot about that when she saw those vehicles parked nearly right under the branch she was standing on. Slowly and quietly she inched her way down the tree until she was on the ground. The droids were still too preoccupied with the old campfire to notice that Ahsoka had run over and jumped onto one of their STAP speeders.

With is quick twist of the handlebar the machine roared to life under Ahsoka and there was no way of hiding the smile she was now proudly wearing. Once the vehicle came to life then and only then did the droids realize that they were being robbed.

"Hey get back here!" said one of those kriffing things in its robotic voice

Ahsoka just smiled, "Sorry boys. This one is for me."

She twisted the handle again and the vehicle moved forward and Ahsoka was well on her way with a stolen Separatist STAP.

She pushed the STAP as fast at the thing would go until she got back to where Padme was. By the time she got there Padme had climbed down the tree and was waiting for her.

"I hope you have a plan."

"Eh, I'm making this up as I go." Was all Ahsoka said as she stretched out her hand to help Padme up to somehow fit onto the STAP. Once Padme was up Ahsoka was flying again. Going through the jungle faster than she ever had before, again she couldn't explain it but she knew when and where to turn the machine so they wouldn't crash. Some might have considered this crazy or even suicide but to Ahsoka this was exciting and thrilling.

Ahsoka nearly forgot where she was until she could see the spire of the capital building looming in the distance. Before she could think to turn around she heard Padme behind her say something about the Republic. Ahsoka didn't even have time to ask her to repeat because she had not one, not two but three groups of STAP droids on her tail.

Again Ahsoka just followed her instincts and let her little inner voice guider her as she evaded laser fire and trees and more droids. Slowly as she was speeding around the jungle now going away from the city Ahsoka found the weapons controller on her little STAP. She smiled and made a fast turnaround the closest tree. By the time she cleared the giant tree trunk there were four STAPs in front of her. She patiently waited until she felt her inner voice tell her then she let the lasers rip loose. First one went down then another then another hen another. She was feeling pretty good about herself but then her little STAP rattled. She looked back to make sure Padme was still there; yup she senator sure was. Poor thing, holding on to Ahsoka for dear life, praying to whatever she prayed to that she would live to see the next day. It wasn't Padme, so Ahsoka took a quick glance towards where she stood and sure enough she found her problem. One of those lucky kriffing droids had gotten a shot from behind.

Ahsoka only had a few seconds to decide what to do. She had a few options, she always did but then she remembered what her uncle told her before they split. She knew what she had to do. A little red warning light started blinking on her little dashboard in front of her. That wasn't good at all. With what control she still had she veered left then made a hard right. It was hard for her to keep steady and if this was had for her she couldn't imagine what it was doing to Padme. Ahsoka didn't have much time to think about that for when she did it the second time Padme lost her grip and fell from the STAP and went rolling into the thick leaves.

Ahsoka allowed herself to give a small sigh of relief. Padme would be safe. The droids were still on her tail, she had kept her promise she made with her uncle. If what she heard Padme say before it wouldn't be long before the Republic would find Padme and take her back to the safety of her Coruscant.

Still with six droids still on her tail Ahsoka now moved her thoughts to how she could possibly survive this failing STAP. She looked down at her controls, gaining speed and completely useless. She was running out of options fast. She kept fighting the controls best she could but it was getting harder and harder by the mile. Finally when she was least expecting it she felt something hit her left shoulder. She screamed and did the mistake of shifting all her weight to the left. Her STAP spun out of control. One last time she heard that inner voice tell her to jump, she listened. Mere seconds after she jumped the STAP crashed into the next tree and exploded in a fiery inferno.

The droids were too preoccupied with taking down the stolen STAP they didn't see Ahsoka go flying off. When they saw the vehicle explode they all nodded and then turned around and headed back for the city, leaving a wounded togruta behind.

Ahsoka tried to get up only to be met with the feeling of fire spreading through her body. She defiantly knew something was wrong with her shoulder, that was what got her into this wreck in the first place, but something else was off too. She didn't have the strength to try and place what was bothering her so much. It hurt too much to even move, much less think. Ahsoka looked up at the trees and listened to the birds chirping in the distance one last time before slipping into the empty, cold darkness.

* * *

_She was happy. It wasn't every day the country girl got to go to the big city. A week had gone by since she beat those boys in the races. The blue ribbon was hanging up proudly back in her room. Ahsoka hadn't had this much fun since… well she couldn't think of a time at the moment. As a reward for doing so good in the races her mother surprised her with a trip to the big city. They had spent all day yesterday walking around just taking in all the sights and the beautiful architecture, something the country simply didn't have. Today they had shopped, Ahsoka had gotten new boots. As her mother was calling a taxi Ahsoka thought nothing could ruin this day._

_The ride back to the hotel was going smoothly until they stopped at that one stop light. After that day Ahsoka would never forget what happened. It played over and over in her mind too many times. Her father had just left right before her trip to the city. He had told her about the little inner voice inside her. That she should always listen to it. Ahsoka had practice listening but most of the time it would remain silent. Today would mark the first day she would actually hear a voice and she would never forget what it said._

_**MOVE**__. She didn't understand she didn't react fast enough._

_Their light had turned green. They had the right of way. But the thugs didn't care. Their taxi was in the middle of the intersection when the thug's speeder was speeding their way. It was too fast and on her mother's side._

_Later Ahsoka would be told that because of that crash the thugs were arrested and she and the taxi driver technically saved the Shill National Bank from bankruptcy. Ahsoka was too young to understand, all she knew was that her mother didn't survive. The thugs crashed so hard that the taxi had flipped over and rolled around a few times before landing upside down. The seatbelt was supposed to help, but nothing could have prevented that crash. Ahsoka hung upside down barely conscious. Everything hurt, in the end she did indeed fractured a few bones. Nothing time wouldn't heal. She looked around the upside down world. Her mother was beside her, way too much blood but Ahsoka couldn't bring out the energy to scream. All she could do was close her eyes and listen to people outside the speeder telling her to hold on. Things were going to be alright. Just hang on young one. She saw her mother. She figured the damage; her life might be over without parents. Ahsoka blocked out the voices outside and closed off the little inner voice inside and freely fell into the cold, empty darkness._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story so far. My apologies if there was a little slow in the middle.**

**If you can tell I'm not the best at descriptions but please understand I am trying my best. If I stay to the outline the story is about to pick up. Do not worry.**

**Any advice is more than welcome anytime.**

**I have learned a new use for school this week. Thanks to school I now have a plan and am excited to keep moving along in this story.**

**I fully intend to continue this until I see it finished even if it takes years. (hopefully it wont)**

**May the Force be with you**


	3. Ch3 On New Grounds

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gosh I wish I did. Can you imagine being the man (or woman) to have brought something as wonderful as Star Wars to life?! For one I wouldn't have sold it to Disney (no offence Disney I love you too). I'm just a simple Asian teen who grew up being moved by The Clone Wars, loves Obi-Wan Kenobi and has a head full of imagination.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 On New Ground**

Ahsoka was slowly coming back to the land of the living. Though it pained her to even breathe she felt driven to wake up and do something… if she could remember what that something was.

"Ahsoka?"

That voice. She knew that voice. It belonged to her new friend and ally, Padme Amidala. PADME, Ahsoka's blue eyes opened wide and she pushed herself to a sitting position. As her eyes were adjusting to the light of the mid-day sun the pain in her chest and shoulder increased from extreme pain to unbearable. An almost silent hiss escaped her as two hands helped her scoot back and lean against a mighty tree.

Once her eyes were finally adjusted she looked at the hands on her shoulders, they were small, dirty and there was minimal blood across them, blood… no that wasn't a good sign. She followed the hands to the arms, the sleeves were all scratched up and there were minimal scratches there too. Then finally she made her way to the owner. Padme was sitting on her heels across from Ahsoka, her face was a little scratched up also but other than that she looked like herself. Padme gave Ahsoka a smile and Ahsoka returned one.

"Glad to see you awake. When you said you would make it up as you went you really meant it didn't you."

Ahsoka just looked at her blankly. She had no idea what she was talking about, making it up as she went?

Then it all came back to her; the STAP, the droids, the chase and then the crash. Ahsoka nodded and leaned back against the tree. How embarrassing, she was the one tasked with taking care of Padme and now the jobs had been swapped! Ahsoka closed her eyes and just wished that time would go back and she wouldn't have stolen that kriffing machine in the first place; or better yet back to the day Padme came to Kiros so Ahsoka could send her back to Coruscant, yes that would have been best.

Seeing Ahsoka start to zone out Padme started thinking of anything to keep the girl with her.

"Hey about an hour ago I heard explosions coming from that direction." She pointed in the direction. To her relief Ahsoka followed where she pointed.

Finally Ahsoka replied, "If my navigation skills are anywhere near accurate right now that's towards the city if not at the city."

Padme nodded and smiled a bit, "Good. That should mean the Republic has finally come."

All Ahsoka did was nod.

Padme got up and went to get another strip of her ripped up jacket. When she returned she asked Ahsoka, "Would it bother you if I took a look at your shoulder?"

Ahsoka shook her head, "I guess not." She leaned forward so Padme would have an easier time checking.

As Padme was looking at Ahsoka's shoulder she asked Ahsoka the first question that came to her mind. "So have you always lived on Kiros?"

There were a few minutes of silence before Ahsoka quietly and quickly said, "No, not always."

Padme finished changing the makeshift bandage then went back to sitting across from the Togruta girl. She had been curious about this particular girl's origin since their escape; she felt now was the perfect and maybe only time to learn anything about it.

"How did you end up here on Kiros?"

Ahsoka pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She wasn't really one to share pasts with friends. The only people who truly knew her past were a total of four not counting her; her father, mother, uncle and the stranger she had met two years ago. She didn't really know if it would be safe to tell Padme. Though she trusted the woman, it's amazing what ten days on the run can do to you. But she didn't have to tell her the whole truth right? Not yet anyways. After all once the Republic came for them Padme would probably go back to her job and forget about her too. It wouldn't have been the first time. It was actually something Ahsoka was expecting. She was sure Padme wouldn't care if she only knew part of the story. It wasn't like she would ever care about it again.

Though it hurt she took a deep breath and looked down at the grass. "I used to live on Shill… before… my mother was killed, in a speeder accident." Ahsoka looked up and watched as Padme's hand slowly rose to cover her mouth. With no response except for that small gesture Ahsoka continued. "About a week later I was sent here to Kiros. I've been here ever since. That was… about five years ago."

With that off her chest Ahsoka felt like a weight had finally been lifted off her. She hated keeping secrets no matter what kind they were. They just never sat right with her, though over the years she had gotten to be a real good at keeping them. She spread her feet out, leaned back against the tree then waited for Padme to react in any way shape or form.

"Oh Ahsoka I'm so sorry… I didn't mean too…"

"It's alright Padme. It feels good to let it out to someone." Ahsoka was able to give a slight smile then she changed the subject as soon as she could get to talking. "What about you, were you always a senator?"

Feeling Ahsoka didn't want to dwell on that subject any more Padme thought about her question for a bit before smiling and saying, "No, actually I served Naboo as Queen for a while."

Now that was something new, "really?"

Padme smiled again and started to pull at a tree root. "Yes. You wouldn't think that it would be an exciting job, but I guess I don't have much luck with 'regular' jobs."

That got Ahsoka smiling and chuckling a bit before it made her chest sore. "What does that mean?"

Padme shrugged then went into telling the tale of her term as queen when the Trade Federation put their unauthorized blockade around Naboo. How the Jedi came and then somehow landed on a desert planet called Tatooine and eventually liberate her people. During the whole story which took about an hour or so to tell Ahsoka listened intently and by doing so she nearly forgot about the pain she was in from the crash.

"Wow. After that I bet these last few days have been a walk in the park for you."

Padme shrugged, "Well I wouldn't say easy…" Padme didn't know if she should ask or not but she felt like Ahsoka was more open to her then she has ever been. "Ahsoka"

Ahsoka looked up from the grass she was messing with to see Padme handing her her share of the last of the food rations. She gladly took it and started to munch on it. Padme munched on her a little too while studying Ahsoka. She finally just asked,

"Ahsoka... what do you know about your father?"

Ahsoka stopped eating and just looked at what was left of her food. She was afraid this question was to come up. She had been told what to say if she was ever asked this, but her response never sounded right to her. Still… Padme was her friend; she had proven herself in front of Ahsoka over the last few days

"In all honesty I don't know much." She lost her appetite and tossed the food aside but didn't look up at Padme for fear she would know she was only telling half the truth, "his job always kept him away, but… I think he loved me. At least he told me once."

There was a silence between the two. Ahsoka didn't even realize her right hand had moveed up to rubbing her string of beads again. Before Padme was able to offer and apologies or questions they both her the sound of a speeder. Both women looked around for where the source was coming from.

Not worrying about the consequences, if there would even be consequences Ahsoka started to stand up using the tree to keep her steady.

Padme was quickly at Ahsoka's side, "What do you think you are doing?"

"We are leaving." What else does she think?

Padme looked around once more for any sign of the speeder before putting her full attention on Ahsoka. "We are staying here Ahsoka. You can hardly stand."

You don't say? "I'm fine Padme. It will be better to be safe than sorry."

"We can keep doing this all day Ahsoka, but I'm not going to let you start walking around when I am here."

Ahsoka was about to reply with some smart remark she still was trying to come up with when a strong manly voice spoke up.

"May I be of some help my lady?"

Ahsoka froze then slid back down to toe the ground while Padme stayed standing and turned to face the voice.

Padme smiled and nodded her head as she walked towards the man, "That would be most helpful master jedi."

Jedi, no not here. Ahsoka slowly looked over at the newcomer. He had dark boots, leggings and tunic. He wore gloves and one glove looked unnatural to Ahsoka. He was a head taller if not more than Padme; his hair was a mix of browns and almost to his shoulders. The eyes were what caught Ahsoka's attention the most, they were blue, just blue yet she could see them changing with every passing second, determination, relief, and… anger?

"My apologies, Ahsoka this is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin looked down at Ahsoka and nodded his head yet he never let go of Padme's hand which was entwined with his. Skywalker; Ahsoka had heard of that name before. Though her uncle was a pacifist and hated both sides of the Clone Wars that hadn't stopped the man from keeping up with the news; and that most certainly hadn't kept Ahsoka from reading the news over his shoulders. Anakin Skywalker; He was the Republic's hero. He and the man named Kenobi were what their Republic relied on. They were 'The Ultimate Team' as the Republic called them.

Though the Anakin that was before Ahsoka looked almost kind and trusting he was still Jedi. Ahsoka decided to keep him at arm's length at all times.

A being clad in all white walked up to be behind Anakin. "Need anything sir?"

Nobody really paid him any mind as Ahsoka slowly scooted away from Anakin as he was walking towards her.

To try and soothe her conscious Anakin said, "Don't worry. We are here to help. Can you walk?"

Padme walked over and put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "No she shouldn't be walking in my opinion." She turned to the white person, "Captain"

The 'Captain' saluted Padme then walked away until he was out of view.

Once he was gone Padme turned her attention back to Ahsoka. She walked over until she was next to Ahsoka then bent down so she was eye level with her.

"Ahsoka it's alright. They are here to help. We are safe now."

Though Ahsoka wanted to believe Padme she just couldn't. She already knew her feelings towards Jedi. All she could do was shake her head. No, not safe with the Republic.

She watched as Padme and Anakin looked at each other than Padme looked back to Ahsoka. As Ahsoka was contemplating on just jumping up and running she felt something in her mind suggesting her to sleep. At first she just pushed it away, but then it started to get stronger. Soon it was too strong for her to resist and she closed her eyes and fell to the pushing and suggesting.

When Ahsoka started to come too there was a feint beep beep sound constantly ringing somewhere near her; it got annoying really fast. This time she open her eyes slowly, when they adjusted she looked around. She was no longer in the jungle on Kiros, that much she knew. All the walls were a shade of light grey, she was in a bed and there was a blanket over her. The only other furniture there was a small rolling trey with different instruments lying randomly on top, a chair next to her bed and then a bag of clear liquid with a small tube at the bottom. Ahsoka followed the tube and found it was connected to her wrist. Instinctively she grabbed the foreign thing and yanked it out.

Almost instantly the beeping became louder; Ahsoka knew she had to get out of this room right then. She pushed the covers aside and found she was in a white light weight gown, not the most proper escape get-up she had ever worn but it would have to do. She noticed that the pain in her shoulder and chest had gone down drastically; she was happy for that at least. She pushed off the bed and ran to the door only to have it open and a man again in all white walk in.

He looked at down at her half shocked that she was up and trying to escape, "Trying to run are we? You sure you haven't met General Kenobi kid?"

He started to reach for Ahsoka but she was faster. Her hands went up and he flew back and collided with the wall across from the door. At first Ahsoka stood there amazed with what she had just done then she looked at her hands wondering how she just did that. All she wanted was for him to get out of her way.

Had she always been able to do this?

She didn't give it any more thought because the man was starting to get up with a curse or two under his breath, "kriffing jedi…"

Ahsoka didn't stay long enough to hear the rest. She simply stepped through the door turned to the right and started running. She heard him yell for her to stop, like she was actually going to do that.

She had already made too many turns for her to count, some had more completely white beings in them and some were completely empty, yet the halls themselves looked identically the same. She couldn't tell which way she had come or even where she was, all she knew was to keep running.

By then there was a siren going, three beeps then a one long one. Ahsoka bet anything that it was code for something like 'missing kid on the run. Find her before she does something stupid'.

Well she knew that she wasn't going to do something stupid... not yet anyways.

As Ahsoka began to tire she finally came to the decision that at the next turn she would find the first room she came across and she would hide in there.

She made a right and stopped at the first door she saw. Ahsoka pressed, more like hit the opening and started to run inside the room when she collided with a man. They both grunted and stumbled back the way they had come.

The man grunted again then looked at Ahsoka who still hadn't looked up at him, "Well hello there young one."

Ahsoka was about to just run to the next room when that voice stopped her. She had heard that voice before, but where? Everything else around her seems to fade out as she looks up at the voice's owner. She could almost swear on anything that she had seen this man before.

Like Anakin he has dark brown boots, but his tunic was a lighter shade of brown than Anakin's. He had short auburn head and a beard to match and the nose was a bit crooked; the man must have just gotten out of fight and from the looks of it he was on the losing end. Yet again the eyes were what caught Ahsoka's attention the most; they were blue no scratch that grey maybe a mixture of both. Ahsoka remembered those eyes, since she saw them she has never been able to forget them, yet this time instead of filled with sorrow they were filled with compassion.

She stuttered a bit but finally got the words out, "Do…. Do I know you?"

"Um…. I'm afraid you might be mistaken for someone else young one"

Ahsoka shook her head and took a step closer, as did the man, "No…. I have seen you before. You were with my uncle."

That must have struck something within him for his eyes changed and his eyes weren't focused on Ahsoka anymore, as if he were reliving a moment from his past. She slowly reached out to touch him when she froze and felt someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ahsoka, thank the Force we found you."

Ahsoka's hand went down and her head went up to look at Anakin's face. This time the anger had gone from his eyes and they were now filled with relief, just relief not a trace of anger anywhere. Ahsoka looked from Anakin to the other man then pushed Anakin's hand from her shoulder and moved to have her back towards the man who had now come back to the present.

Anakin lifted his hands up as if to show Ahsoka that he wasn't going to harm her then he looked up at the man behind Ahsoka and said, "Someday I'm gonna learn your tricks master. You haven't even formally met the girl and she already trusts you."

"Oh Anakin, not right now." said the man as he gently placed a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

Anakin shrugged and put his hands down, "So you got her Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan. That was it. Ahsoka was starting to place the pieces together. She was trying to remember that day, all the details and the events that transpired.

Obi-Wan shooed Anakin and the clones away then lead Ahsoka back into his room. He offered her the bed to sit on while he closed the door and found a chair to sit on. Once he was seated he looked across the way to the Togruta girl who was looking down at the floor fingers intertwined and kicking her feet back and forth like a young crècheling.

He was stroking his beard and studying the girl when she looked up at him and spoke.

"I do know you. Surely you remember."

Obi-Wan didn't say anything much less move; he just kept looking at the girl and trying to get a feel for her through the Force.

Ahsoka scooted closer to the edge and looked straight at him, "Surely you remember. You were talking to my uncle when I walked in; you had come with a message about my father. You said you worked with him and that he was busy and sent you to check up on me. It must have been two or so years ago."

Oh Obi-Wan remember that day all too well, though it was promise he had made it was one he had regrettably forgotten over the past two years. War does that to you, though that was still a shallow excuse. Yes, he remembered the day the beautiful city, the art, the architecture, the girl, the lake, the hike, the talk, yes he remembered it all now.

He closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes, I remember child."

Even with his eyes closed he could feel Ahsoka's spirits lift and could feel her smile. He heard the sound of her bare feet meeting the floor and walking over towards him. When he opened his eyes she was in front of him.

"Do you still work with my father; does he still think of me; does he still remember he has a child?"

There was so much determination, question, hurt and hatred mixed in those words Obi-Wan had to think carefully how to say his next words.

He took a deep breath and through closed eyes said, "I'm sure he does Ahsoka."

She blinked twice then stepped back until she was sitting on the bed again. Obi-Wan watched her; he could feel happiness and confusions just flowing off Ahsoka so strongly and freely he wondered if even Master Yoda on Coruscant could feel her.

Ahsoka pulled her feet up to her chest again and started rocking back and forth while once again rubbing the string of beads. Obi-Wan watched this for a moment then got up and walked over to sit on the bed next to her. Though he hadn't done anything like this since Anakin was a young boy it still felt foreign to him to simply wrap an arm around the girl and let her lean against him for support.

They both sat there in silence until Ahsoka quietly spoke something. Obi-Wan had to lean in and ask her to repeat it just for him to catch it.

"Then why has he not come to see me yet?"

* * *

**This is the only time I will do this but any comments on anything, what you think, what I should change, if something shouldn't be in there, if there are elements of the story that you liked and wish to see in the future or if the story just sucks are all welcome and right now needed because I'm not exactly sure if I'm doing this idea any justice.**

**If I should keep it going or just stop,**

**Until next time maybe...**

**May the Force be with you.**


	4. Ch4 How Much is Really the Truth?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gosh I wish I did. Can you imagine being the man (or woman) to have brought something as wonderful as Star Wars to life?! For one I wouldn't have sold it to Disney (no offence Disney I love you too). I'm just a simple Asian teen who grew up being moved by The Clone Wars, loves Obi-Wan Kenobi and has a head full of imagination.

* * *

**3-25-2014. My humblest apologies. I did a crappy job with writing this chapter. I will strive to do better in the future. **

**May the Force be with you**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Ch3 How Much is Really the Truth?**

Ahsoka Tano sat on the bed in what appeared to be Obi–Wan's quarters. She was still rubbing her beads harder than she ever had before and was still half expecting an answer from the man. How could she have just done that? Just like that Ahsoka had trusted this man enough to tell him her true feelings. Over the course of five years she had learned to keep to herself. From that day on she never told anyone what she thought about her father, or that she still cared about whether he was alive or dead; not even her mother and uncle knew of these feelings.

That is… until today, she was running down unknown halls in complete confusion and just happened to run into a man she met once; just once and that was somehow an excuse to spill everything to **him**. Like her father, Obi-Wan had promised that he would return to visit her when he could; ya right, just another lie to add to her ever growing pile… It wasn't like she would have been expecting anything different, even from him.

Over the past two years she had almost completely forgotten about him. That day he landed on Kiros… it was a special day to Ahsoka, it was the first day of true happiness she had felt since her father had left her in her uncle's care.

By the end of her first year living on Kiros Ahsoka learned that eventually everyone leaves you, the simple solution was not to get attached; no matter how 'special' they are supposed to be to you. She had been on Kiros for three years and gotten comfortable with that lonely and sad idea when he had dropped in. Even to this day Ahsoka still couldn't figure out why her one life standard didn't apply to Obi-Wan on that particular day.

She needed to pull herself together. She couldn't bare to slip up; she had set that standard in her life for a reason. It ended right then and there but why was it so hard to let him go? It couldn't have been the few days running from droids. It wasn't the first time she had hidden in the jungles before… Nothing felt different about her...

Though it went against her one life guideline Ahsoka wanted her uncle; for once in all these five hard and lonely years Ahsoka wanted her uncle. She would give anything to be in up in his office, even if he wasn't acknowledging her presence at least she would know where she was and that she was safe.

She hadn't felt this alone since the day her father left her on Kiros… and she hated it… For once in five years Ahsoka wanted someone to be with her…

Ahsoka heard Obi-Wan clear his voice so she slowly looked up at the man.

"Ahsoka… what do you remember about your father?"

What do I know about my father? He wasn't really my father, I only saw him twice; the first time he loved me the second time he hated me, "why would you ever care?"

Obi-Wan's eyes told her everything but he went ahead and said it anyways, "Because I made a promise to you Ahsoka. I promised I would be there for you. In… in order for me to do that it would be a lot easier if I knew where you were in terms of your father."

Ahsoka bit her lower lip and looked down at her feet. She was torn between actually telling him what she knew or just what she told others who asked her. She took a moment to look back up at his eyes. Why was it always the eyes? Why was there always this feeling of trust surrounding Obi-Wan when she only met the man once; it wasn't a new feeling to her. No she had felt this feeling before… her father and that ended up being a mistake.

Did she really want to risk it again? Even for Obi-Wan, maybe her only link to seeing her father again? Was being reunited with her flesh and blood really worth a shredded heart?

If she could see her father again have the chance of a real family, to be loved again then yes it was worth the risk, "My father is Ryoku Tano. I'm not positive about his occupation; only that he travels the galaxy constantly serving others and in my whole seventeen years in this galaxy I have only met him twice. The first time was when I was twelve; he came to visit my mother and I, though when he was leaving he told me it was really just to meet his little girl… It wasn't until half way through his visit that I really believed he was my father, once I did… I didn't want him to go, so he… he promised me that he would visit me when he could." She stopped and looked up towards Obi-Wan they looked at each other then Ahsoka looked back down at the floor.

"The second time I saw him was after my mother died. The Shill government finally got contact with him. They were requesting that he come and pick me up." She had to stop and take a moment to control her emotions. It was never the horribly bloody wreck that haunted her the most, no it was this day. The day she was rejected, left alone to face the galaxy on her own. Only after she was settled in on Kiros did she come to realize who was to blame.

While Ahsoka was going back to past, probably reliving the day Obi-Wan just sat next to her with his arm protectively around her.

Why?

He didn't know the girl. How could he? Sure that one day on Kiros was defiantly something he needed. He had always planned on going back to do it again, but the Clone Wars kept him away. When he had seen her walk into the room he knew telling her the truth was not the right path to take, so he purposely told the message given to him by Ryoku from… a certain point of view.

Yes he remembered he could never forget. Who would ever be able to forget a girl like Ahsoka?

If only she knew, if only he could tell her. He didn't know her but he could feel her pain as if it were his own. What he wouldn't give to tell her right then and there that she wasn't unwanted, she had been loved, things just got in the way, evil was everywhere, and the galaxy was a cruel place.

During that silent time between Togruta and human Obi-Wan considered telling Ahsoka the actual truth about her father but then he went back to that day and remembered why he chose to do what he had done.

* * *

_A young Togruta led him over to the couch and offered him a beverage, he politely refused. Before the woman could try again the governor came up the pod and over to Obi-Wan. They both shook hands and sat on opposite cushions looking across to the other._

_ "So Master Jedi, what business do you have on Kiros, are you here to get the neutral system of Kiros to join the Republic? I will save you breath and tell you no now so you may be on your way."_

_ The Togruta was straight to the point Obi-Wan would give him that; yet to Obi-Wan, Roshti was an open book, the governor knew Obi-Wan hadn't secretly come out all this way to Kiros to simply ask that, there was something else. _

_ "No governor I have come for a different purpose entirely." _

_ He was about to continue when they both could hear the pod coming up to their level. Obi-Wan had no intentions of telling this information to anyone other than the governor and the girl himself so he leaned back and remained silent while the newcomer was walking over to her uncle, not even acknowledging the foreigner sitting across the way._

_ "Forgive me uncle. I didn't know you were with someone. You wished to see me?"_

_ He knew that this was the girl he had come all this way out to find, Ahsoka hadn't turned around to talk with Obi-Wan yet but he didn't need her to even look at him to feel the power she possessed through the Force. How could he have ever missed it? Though she wasn't a clear pure beckon of light she was still powerful. Had the Republic really missed such a strong child? With her potential…. Well there was no use hashing over 'what ifs' the Force had already decided the girls fate early on. _

_ Obi-Wan didn't know much about this girl's history only what her father had told him. Her father on the other hand he knew very well. He had known Ryoku all his life; yet he had never guessed Ryoku would have done something like this. Even with her past unclear to him it wasn't a hard task for Obi-Wan to know that this particular girl was walking on a thin line between light and dark. _

_ Strong, unbalanced, untrained, easily tempered and filled with untrained potential… Yes, he would defiantly watch over this child like he promised. He would have too; the Republic would never consider taking her, especially at her age… yet on the other hand the Separatists defiantly didn't care about age; but if the Republic didn't need her the Separatists didn't either._

_ When the Governor introduced Obi-Wan as just Ryoku's friend he knew what must be done. He only hoped it would never come back on him…_

* * *

"Most of the time I was in the secretary's office playing with her desk toys. It was rather boring but I was trying to be good for my father. I thought if I could prove I could entertain myself that my father would know I wouldn't bother him on his trips." As she was talking she pulled her legs closer to herself and ever so slowly started to scoot closer to Obi-Wan. "When he came out I was so excited, it had only been a little over three weeks since I saw him last. I could feel all my family troubles running away, I knew that I would be safe at his side and I would be able to leave that wreck behind me. I started to run over and hug him but then he… he looked down at me and I stopped. It was him alright; his presence still felt the same as it had been three weeks ago yet…. He was changed... he wasn't happy anymore. He looked sad… tired and more than anything there was regret over every inch of his eyes."

It was getting harder and harder to share this with Obi-Wan. Why was she? Surely he knew all of this already… She didn't want to believe it yet she knew Obi-Wan was going to walk out of her life too. It hurt to even think about it but she knew it would happen. Her mother did it, her father did why wouldn't he? She could see it all in her mind; he would leave her alone and never think about looking back at her, not even letting her say goodbye…

Before the bonding, the comfort, the false love he was freely giving had the chance to sink into her mind any more than it already had Ahsoka got up and walked over to the chair he had originally sat in. The air around her turned cold and she felt more alone than she had felt since her mother's wreck; though Ahsoka hated this feeling and would give anything to go back to the warmth of someone's embrace she had to keep telling herself she couldn't, she wouldn't.

She needed to go find her uncle; she needed to get away from mess.

"I'm sorry for taking up your time sir. I'm sure you have a lot to do." She was heading for the door when Obi-Wan reached out and grabbed her arm. He was actually stopping her… why? Her mind screamed for her to fall into his embrace and just except the love for once but her did the opposite. She was pulling and trying to pry his fingers off her when the door opened and Anakin Skywalker was standing at the door.

Ahsoka looked at her options then willingly stepped backwards until she was up against Obi-Wan. Between the two humans she would gladly side with Obi-Wan any day. It was funny how those things went from she wanted was to be away from Obi-Wan and now she would do anything to stay at his side. Then above those feelings for Obi-Wan she actually wanted be at her uncle's side, he never really showed her love but at least he had taken her in after her real family left her. True it was never really the ideal family situation but at least she trusted her uncle more than she had trusted anyone in the past five years.

She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she had zoned out from the conversation going on. Ahsoka mentally slapped herself, she should have been listening from the beginning, they could be giving her clues on how to get out of here and get back to her uncle.

She looked towards Anakin but realized he wasn't the one talking, it was Obi-Wan

"... tell the council I'll be with them soon. I have more important matters to attend to."

She was apparently more important to him than his job...

"Are you sure master? They sound pretty frustrated that you've made them wait even this long. Want me to take her for you?"

No. Obi-Wan wouldn't do that to her. He wouldn't push her aside, but why wouldn't he? It was an empty promise anyways. Even her uncle did it to her from time to time. This shouldn't have been such a surprise to her.

Then something clicked within Ahsoka's young mind. This was the second time Anakin had called Obi-Wan 'master'. From what little stories she had been allowed to hear about the Jedi they were always on the top. They didn't have masters… unless…

A man in white, all white, walked up behind Anakin. How many of these white people are there?

"General Skywalker, Kenobi the council respectfully asks you to contact them immediately."

Kenobi. Was… he… no it couldn't be? Did Kenobi go with Obi-Wan? Stang she really hoped not, but… it had to be him… he was the only other one here… Then it all started to snap together, the man she had met, the one she trusted, her father's 'friend'; he was the great Jedi Kenobi.

Ahsoka couldn't believe she had been such a fool! She couldn't be around him, not after her discovery. For the first time since her ten days in the jungle she heard the little inner voice, it was screaming at her to stay with Obi-Wan despite his title, she needed to stay with him, he was good. She didn't give a kriff what the voice told her. Immediately the voice went silent. Fine by her she didn't need their opinion right now. Ahsoka started to squirm out from under Obi-Wan's grip, she didn't care who he was. All that mattered now was that he was Jedi.

Obi-Wan felt something change within Ahsoka. He quickly lifted his hand and closed the door between them and Anakin then mentally told Anakin he needed to take care of Ahsoka. To take extra precaution Obi-Wan also locked the door, nobody was going to interrupt them until he could get to the bottom of this. This had gotten to out of hand and he could feel it was going to be partially his fault.

Ahsoka was still trying the get away from Obi-Wan but he was stronger, he simply picked her up and walked over to the bed then sat her down.

"Calm down young one. What got you so upset? Look up at me child."

Ahsoka wouldn't look into his eyes; no not again so she simply looked down at the bed she was now sitting on. She had been such a fool, such a naïve little child like her uncle always called her. She had spilled her most secret secrets to a man she had only met once, barely once at that and on top of that he was Jedi.

"I…. I want to go see my uncle Roshti."

She waited for an answer… and waited… and waited.

"Ahsoka… we don't know where he is."

Wait what? Did she just hear him right? No… no it couldn't be true, it had to be impossible. Ahsoka wouldn't believe otherwise. Obi-Wan was lying. Roshti was probably down the hall in his own room waiting for her.

Ahsoka pushed Obi-Wan's hand off her shoulder, got up and headed for the door. She didn't care that Obi-Wan was behind her trying to get her to listen. She had hit the button to open the door six times before she realized that it was locked. Obi-Wan's doing no doubt.

There was a silence shared between the two when Obi-Wan reached out and gently laid his hand on her shoulder again.

"Ahsoka, please listen… When we finally arrived on Kiros and took the capitol back we ran a planetary bio scan. You and senator Amidala were the only two life forms still on planet. If you don't believe anything I just told you Ahsoka please believe this, that we are going to do everything we can to find your people and bring them all safely back to Kiros."

Ahsoka bit her lower lip and thought about everything Obi-Wan had just said. Were… were his words really sincere? If they really were gone… with Obi-Wan's help it would… no she had to stop this kind of thinking. This was all a trap; he was just saying this so she would follow him to who knows where. No she would go find her uncle and her father on her own.

She pushed his hand off once again and started hitting the lock button over and over. She felt Obi-Wan take a step closer. She was about to turn around and hit him clear across the face when she heard something in her mind, a sweet and soothing voice say to her _sleep young one. _She couldn't find the strength to resist so she surrendered to the suggestion and fell asleep right into Obi-Wan's arms.

When Ahsoka woke up she was again lying in a bed, she was still in that thin hospital gown and the bed was making her stiff. She rubbed her eyes and started to sit up when she noticed the warm soft brown cloak that was covering her, that was new. She didn't have to look around half the room to realize she was still in Obi-Wan's room and that she was alone. Ahsoka took the opportunity to go check the door. Still locked even after seven attempts.

With no luck on picking the lock Ahsoka walked back over to the bed put on the mysterious cloak for some extra warmth then looked around the room. She had just about given up all hope on escaping when she heard the door click.

She waited until the door opened to look up. When she saw Padme and Obi-Wan walking towards her all her planning on running vanished. Padme smiled and walked over and hugged Ahsoka while Obi-Wan brought over some food for Ahsoka.

"It's good to see you again Ahsoka, really good."

Ahsoka gave Padme a little smile before looking towards Obi-Wan who was hiding a smile under that beard of his. Ahsoka didn't understand what exactly was happening but Padme was with her, it made her feel a little better…. Hopefully she wasn't a secret jedi too.

"What… is there something wrong? I don't… I don't understand."

Padme looked behind her at Obi-Wan then back at Ahsoka before sitting on the bed and motioning for Ahsoka to do the same.

"What don't you understand Ahsoka?"

Why were they back? Once they were gone they were supposed to be… gone. "Why are you back? I thought that… well maybe that…"

"That I wasn't going to come back and see you?" replied Padme. Ahsoka nodded.

While waiting for Padme to reply Obi-Wan walked over and gave Ahsoka the plate of food. "It's not the best the Republic has trust me… but I just thought you would like something…"

Ahsoka took the food, nodded, thanked him then slowly started to eat. She was actually starving and the food wasn't really that bad.

Finally Padme spoke up, "Ahsoka…. I don't know your past and what you've had to experience but please believe Obi-Wan and I when I say that not everyone leaves you. Your mother, your father, your uncle…" She looked up at Obi-Wan for any kind of encouragement then back at Ahsoka who had suddenly found the bare plate so amusing and continued. "Obi-Wan and I, we will always be with you, here," then Padme took Ahsoka's hand and placed it over her heart.

Ahsoka put the plate down on the bed and looked at where her heart was then up at Padme.

Obi-Wan walked over and sat on the other side of Ahsoka while the two girls were having their moment. When he felt the moment was falling away he spoke in, "We are always with you Ahsoka. Though it may not be constantly and physically we are."

Ahsoka thought carefully about what both of them said then smiled a little bit then nodded to the both of them and said, "thank you."

Over the next hour and a half Padme and Obi-Wan took Ahsoka on a tour of the Republic cruiser. Throughout the whole tour Obi-Wan noticed how cautious Ahsoka was when a clone would walk by. He made a mental not to himself that he would have to figure that out later. From Obi-Wan's point of view Ahsoka actually looked happy, even when she looked in the janitor's closet she still looked elated. It made him happy to see the change in her mood since their last meeting.

By the end of the tour the trio ended up on the bridge and just in time to watch the cruiser come out of hyperspace. As the stars around them slowed down the beautiful glowing planet of Coruscant also came into view.

Ahsoka smiled and walked straight to the view port to get a better view. "What is that place?"

"That is Coruscant," Padme replied, "If you thought the cruiser was fascinating wait until you see the planet."

"So we are going down there?"

Obi-Wan shifted his weight and looked out the view port as well, "Not exactly Ahsoka."

Ahsoka's smile faded as she looked up towards Obi-Wan and just waited for an explanation. Obi-Wan looked down at Ahsoka then put a hand on her shoulder, "Ahsoka I made a promise to bring your people back and I intend to do just that."

Ahsoka turned to face Obi-Wan fully and put her hand on top of his, "you'd… you'd really do that, for me?"

"Of course Ahsoka, and also Dooku has been spreading propaganda throughout the galaxy claiming that the Republic has kidnapped them. I have been assigned to find them."

Ahsoka nodded and smiled, "I can't wait to get started. It will be nice to see all those moves you told me about actually being put to work you told me about."

Both Padme and Obi-Wan looked at each other at the same time and with the same expression.

Padme was the first to speak, "Actually Ahsoka… you won't be."

Ahsoka did a one-eighty turn to now face Padme and with a confused look about her she asked, "What? Why? They are my people."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms and looked back out the view port, "It is for your own good Ahsoka. This will be a dangerous mission and we both would feel more at ease if you were to stay on Coruscant with Padme."

Ahsoka didn't want to stay with Padme; she had this feeling inside of her that she was supposed to help find her lost people. She had to go and she would get Obi-Wan to agree with her. "I am going with you Obi-Wan, Jedi or not."

Obi-Wan sighed, "I admire your courage Ahsoka but it decision is final. I promise I will return soon with your people."

"So you are going to go alone?"

"No Anakin will be with me and Force willing we will return very soon."

That didn't sound good to Ahsoka. He was going with Anakin… not her…

Ahsoka was about to put up more of a fight when Obi-Wan stopped her by placing a hand back on her shoulder and kneeling down so he could be more at eye level. "I give you my word Ahsoka that I will come back. Afterwards you and your people will be able to go back home. Remember no matter what I will be with you here." He pointed to her heart, "and always trust your instincts, they serve you well young one."

All Ahsoka could do was take off the cloak she was still wearing, gently brush some imaginary dirt off of it then hand it to Obi-Wan. Then she quietly said, "You will need this then."

Obi-Wan smiled a little then took the cloak and put it on. He then left the bridge and went to go meet up with Anakin in the hangar.

Ahsoka and Padme watched Obi-Wan leave. Even though it hurt to simply watch Obi-Wan leave Ahsoka trusted her instincts, like Obi-Wan had told her; and her instincts were telling her that this wasn't going to be the last time she would ever see him.


	5. Ch5 A Slight Change in the Plans

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gosh I wish I did. Can you imagine being the man (or woman) to have brought something as wonderful as Star Wars to life?! For one I wouldn't have sold it to Disney (no offence Disney I love you too). I'm just a simple Asian teen who grew up being moved by The Clone Wars, loves Obi-Wan Kenobi and has a head full of imagination.

* * *

My humblest apologies on the not so speedy update like the chapters before. My only excuse= school

I have read different views about how bonds through the Force work. This is how I portray how I think a bond works. Anything within | these| are conversations being shared. Enjoy

* * *

**Ch5 A Slight Change in the Plans**

Six hours. Obi-Wan Kenobi looked up from his hand of cards and gazed over at the ships controls. Rex was still snoozing in the co-pilot chair, right where he and Anakin had left him half an hour ago. Over all they were making good time considering the sorry excuse for a ship they were flying in. Usually Obi-Wan could tolerate days on end cooped up in almost any kind of ship but for reasons he couldn't figure out this ship just couldn't get there fast enough for his liking.

He sighed and looked back down at his cards. Usually a good few games of sabbac could always calm his nerves- when he was ever nervous about a mission- but this time it wasn't helping. He scratched his beard with his free hand then laid his cards down for his opponent to see.

Anakin read Obi-Wan's cards then grumbled and tossed his own down on to the table. "Vape it, I was close this time! How about playing another game?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Don't you think that twelve games is enough, even for sabbac?"

Anakin pretended to think about Obi-Wan's question then shook his head and started to gather all the cards again, "Naw, one more game won't hurt."

Obi-Wan leaned back in his little makeshift chair and ran a hand through his auburn locks. "Let's go over the plan again."

It was then Anakin's turn to run his mechanical hand through his shoulder length hair, "Not again master. We have already gone over it FIVE times. I think we got the plan completely covered."

"One can never be too prepared"

"You know there is such a thing as over cautious." All that got Anakin was one of Obi-Wan's signature hard and unamused glare, "Okay, okay lets go over the plan. Then back cards." He waited for his former master's approval. The only thing he was able to get out of the man was a sigh and nod. "I am the young Prince Bo-Ani of Vaathkree and I have come to Zygeria to pick up some new… stock."

Obi-Wan shifted in his chair, he knew this wasn't going to be easy for Anakin. With his Tatooine past this was the first time in all their missions together that Obi-Wan was actually a little concerned whether Anakin would be able to stay in character. Even though he had faith in his brother Obi-Wan knew that even Anakin had limits, after all he was human. All he could hope for was that this mission would go over smoothly for the both of them.

Anakin turned and looked out the view port to watch the wonders of hyperspace fly by. Other than fixing droids hyperspace could usually calm his anxious nerves. Why wasn't it helping this time? It couldn't be the mission… it was just like any other they had been on. Secret identities find the information then run. It wasn't going to be hard. But why did he have this unsettling feeling on the inside? He sighed and pushed past those feelings then looked back at Obi-Wan,

"You and Rex are my personal body guards here to watch over me. While I am with the queen you are going to sneak away and find where the Togruta people are being kept. We go find them then signal Master Plo's fleet, which is sitting around waiting for us two systems away then go in blasters blazing, save the day and take them all home safe and sound. Good? Okay now on to sabbac."

Obi-Wan shook his head and got up, "no thank you. I'm… going to go see what this ship has in the hold."

Anakin started to shuffle the cards in hopes that he could still get Obi-Wan to change his mind, "That would be a waste of time master. It's a slave cargo ship. What do you think they have on here?"

"Never the less I need to walk around a bit. I'll still hold you to that game of card when I return." Obi-Wan didn't even wait for a reply from Anakin; he just left the cockpit and went into the hold. It was twice the size of the cockpit and empty except for a few crates here and there. He had nothing else to do and needed a break from card games so Obi-Wan conducted one of his thorough inspections.

He checked every inch of the hold including inside the crates. What he found in them made him wished he hadn't looked and would've taken Anakin's word and stayed to play cards; spare slave clothing, disgusting, a box of electro whips and stun collars, horrid and then one filled to the top with shackles, distasteful. He quickly lost interest in looking around and the idea of a game of cards started to become a very welcoming idea yet, there was just one more crate that he hadn't looked in. It was a rather big crate in his opinion, he didn't even want to try to guess what kind of atrocity was inside it yet the Force was pulling him towards it.

To his surprise this crate wasn't sealed like the others were. This one actually looked… half opened. That wasn't right at all… The other boxes had been sealed; it had taken almost everything but his lightsaber to open them then here was this one half opened. He walked around the crate a few times until he came upon what he was looking for; a broken lock. Someone or something had broken into their cargo.

Obi-Wan didn't remember finding any tools lying around so he came to the conclusion that this happened before they had taken off. Sounded logical, but why hadn't he noticed this when they were loading up? He put that thought aside and focused his attention back to the crate with a broken lock. He placed a hand on one of the sides and extended his senses through the Force. He was a little on the side of surprise when he could feel a living life form inside the crate; a Force sensitive life form.

He slipped his fingers under the lid and easily lifted it off and onto the floor. Once that was taken care of Obi-Wan peered into the crate. At first he couldn't believe what he saw. It couldn't have been possible but it had to be… As he reached down into the crate he wished his eyes were just playing a bad trick on him, but once the hand reached up and touched his he knew it was real and he had been such a fool.

Anakin watched as Obi-Wan opened the crate then reach into the crate with the surprise and curiosity a little boy would have when opening a birthday present. He too had felt something different about that certain one crate;but unlike his old master he had paid it no mind. Now he wished he would have been the one to look in it first rather than Obi-Wan. For what his master pulled out was not what either of them were expecting. Ahsoka.

He leaned against the ship wall while watching Obi-Wan help young Ahsoka Tano out of her hiding spot. In all honesty he wasn't too surprised at this little stunt she had pulled. She wasn't the only one who did this to Obi-Wan and she probably wouldn't be the last.

He quickly thought back to the first time he had hidden on his master's ship when he had first become a padawan. Obi-Wan had been assigned to a few day mission to help settle neighboring systems quarrels but Anakin had wanted in on the action. That brought a smile to his face. Sure he got a tongue lashing from Obi-Wan but that was the mission that had broken the awkwardness between the new master padawan team. Then somehow on almost every other mission he and Obi-Wan went on after that there was always some kind of stowaway that happened to come with them. At the beginning Obi-Wan would always have to remind him that if they were meant to go on a mission alone the Force wouldn't have brought the stowaway. Soon it became a joke between the two of them that Obi-Wan would always have a tag-along even after Anakin was a Jedi Knight. Then Obi-Wan would always remind Anakin that a tag-along was always better than that pathetic life forms his master always seemed to find.

Between the two Obi-Wan was always the one to welcome the newcomer aboard, no matter what species he or she was. So why was it this time Anakin was the one who didn't mind that the girl was here and Obi-Wan was livid.

"Ahsoka what in blazes are you doing here?!" Obi-Wan said in his all to familiar demanding and irritated voice.

Ahsoka bit her lip and look down had her boots not saying a word.

Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed his face before talking again, "didn't I specifically tell you to stay with Padme?"

Ahsoka sifted her weight then looked up to face Obi-Wan, "Yes… but you also told me to trust my instincts. And they told me to find a way into there," she pointed to the crate she had just been hiding in. "and stay there until someone helped me out."

Anakin smirked and watched as Obi-Wan closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. He remembered that look all too well. It was Obi-Wan's I-really-screwed-up-this-time look mixed with his what-did-I-do-to-deserve-this look. Anakin made the quick decision to step in and try to lift his friend's mood.

"Hey look at it this way master, at least I'm not the only one who doesn't obey you." Wrong move, not only did Ahsoka see him and step back towards the crate but he could feel Obi-Wan scowl through their shared bond.

Even though Anakin was able to see how his master was really feeling well… at least before the shields went up, Obi-Wan was in his true negotiator mode and still looked like his calm collected Jedi self.

Obi-Wan opened his blue eyes and looked over at Ahsoka and calmly said, "Ahsoka I'm sure you have met Anakin."

Anakin nodded at Ahsoka and put a smile on his face to add a little extra but both gestures did nothing to ease the young girl's feelings towards him. He was about to voice his opinion but then Obi-Wan spoke to him through their bond. |Go back to the cockpit now.|

He kept his eyes glued on Ahsoka but replied to Obi-Wan. |I was only trying to help master.|

He heard Obi-Wan mentally sigh then say, |I know Anakin. I know but go back.|

Anakin nodded then turned on his heels and headed for the door. He didn't want to leave, he was curious to know why Ahsoka decided to stow away on their ship but he had the feeling he wasn't going to get her to tell him. Not just yet anyway, but soon he was going to gain her trust, if Padme had done it so could he. As the door closed behind him he could both hear and feel the heat argument happening without him. Then one question pushed past all the others floating around in his mind and made sure it was being noticed.

What would happen to Ahsoka when they landed on Zygeria?

Ahsoka concentrated hard on not tripping over the black fabric that covered every bit of her small body except for her eyes and hands. She felt Obi-Wan's hand on her shoulder, she knew he would be there to catch her if she were to fall but she was determined not to look weak and fall on her face because her got tangled in fabric. She stole a quick glance up from the dirt ground to see where the posy was heading. Frankly nothing had changed much from when they had landed their ship; high cement walls enclosed everything, way to make you feel trapped in a life sized maze. Then up against those walls were tents and cages where unfortunate beings were being presented to the highest bidder. At one corner she saw a slaver using a whip on a young man and it almost made Ahsoka vomit and at another tent she watched as a child was torn away from his mother's arms; if Obi-Wan hadn't been next to her Ahsoka would have been all over that man for doing such a cruel thing.

She didn't have to be a well-trained Force-user, as Obi-Wan called it, to feel the anger and grief constantly rolling off of Anakin. If she considered herself angry Anakin was inwardly furious with what was happening around them. Until a few streets back Ahsoka had come up with a good plan. It wasn't that she didn't trust Obi-Wan but he was still a Jedi which meant he was completely unpredictable; after their little talk in the ships hold Ahsoka had no doubt Obi-Wan would do anything to protect her even though she had made a "fool-hardy" choice in coming; it was Anakin was she had to get away from. She didn't feel safe around him, if Obi-Wan was unpredictable... well she couldn't even find the right word for Anakin.

According to Obi-Wan she was Force sensitive and that would explain the reasons why in the past she was more agile than most of her peers and at other times she could see into the near future. While waiting to get to Zygeria Obi-Wan had run her though a quick and simple crash course on the basics on how to use the Force. She had been a fast learner and adapted well in Obi-Wan's eyes but being athletic wasn't the only thing Ahsoka was starting to pick up on. As what seemed like endless hours of practicing in the ship Ahsoka started to see Obi-Wan not as a mere human, but as a pure white light, untouchable by darkness and strong. After she understood what she was seeing Ahsoka grew comfortable with being around that aurora of pure light, then curiosity struck her and she had to try this one someone else and she had just naturally chosen Anakin.

Now as she looked around the Zygeria everything was alive in her mind. Every being they passed emitted some kind of emotion. She finally stopped looking around and her eyes settled on Anakin. She inwardly shivered when she felt his emotion, he was a man wrapped and twisted in a thunder cloud just waiting for the right time to release all its lightning. It reminded Ahsoka that she didn't want to be anywhere close to him when that happened. Even when he was smothered in thunder she was quite impressed with how much his inner self contradicted what he was on the outside. Just a little bit ago he had pulled off a stuck-up prince to the prime minister of Zygeria and now she, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Rex were surrounded by Zygerian guards and being escorted to the royal palace to see the queen.

As they entered into the court yard of the palace the first thing she noticed was that the ground had turned from dirt to stone, evidently while the rest of the system rotted away under the sun the queen's palace thrived and shined for all to see. She was starting to get very hot under all that thick black fabric when the doors to the throne room were thrust open and a gust of cool air was thrown at her face. They had made it and now the group would have to split up.

They were herded into the center of the gigantic room then everyone except the prime minister left. While they waited for the queen to make her arrival in the room Obi-Wan did a quick sweep of the throne room while keeping a firm hand wrapped around Ahsoka's arm.

The room itself had to be at least three stories high of thick solid smooth stone, Obi-Wan didn't want to think about how many slaves it had taken to get those pillars into place. Along the side walls were exotic plants from systems he wasn't too familiar with and the tile floor beneath him was shining like the Coruscant night. Straight ahead behind the elaborate throne were enormous windows that overlooked who knew what but Obi-Wan mentally made note that those windows would make a great escape if one was needed. He looked over in Rex's direction. He was a good man, Rex was staying right behind Anakin like he was supposed to; it gave Obi-Wan some reassurance that Anakin would have someone to watch his back while he would be watching Ahsoka's.

He still couldn't believe that she had talked him into letting her tag along yet somehow she was right here next to him. It was never planned this way to have a "slave" accompany them but so far Ahsoka shared the traits of a mini Anakin and from a past shared with his former apprentice Obi-Wan knew that if they would have left Ahsoka on the ship she would have found a way to go searching for her people without them. Then not only would they be searching for Togruta colonists but Ryoku's daughter as well; that was something Obi-Wan would never be able to live down, ever.

Anakin was just about finished with visually checking out the whole throne room when the prime minister introduced the queen. When the Zygerian was seated on her throne Anakin half bowed to her and stayed that way until the queen said, "Rise young prince." Anakin did as he was told.

Without any indication of stopping Anakin started walking up the stairs to the throne and queen. He had to be careful how he played his cards, this part of the plan rest solely on his shoulders and there wasn't much room for a slip up. According to Obi-Wan's new plan he was to charm the queen then present Ahsoka to her as a gift to add to her collection to do with as she pleased. After that Obi-Wan and Ahsoka would go together and find where the Togruta were being held while he and Rex stayed with the queen and bought time.

The queen extended her hand towards Anakin and he took it and gently kissed it. Her royal highness lightly giggled and blushed then said, "So young Prince Bo-Ani what brings you to our great and powerful kingdom of Zygeria?"

Here goes nothing, "Your highness, I have been sent by my father to pick up some new slaves for our palace. Our last bunch… is no longer any use to us."

The queen nodded and looked down at Ahsoka's direction but still talked with Anakin, "I see. We have quite a variety to choose from young prince. Perhaps you wish to be present at the royal auction tomorrow."

Anakin nodded and crossed his arms, "I would be honored your majesty, a little something to add to your auction perhaps?" he then turned and nodded at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan nodded back and pulled away the cloak covering Ahsoka to reveal a barely clothed, young, stunning and gorgeous Togruta. Obi-Wan could see the surprise and shock written all over Ahsoka's face, sadly he couldn't tell if it was being faked or not. But as the queen pleasantly gasped and walked down the stairs towards his Ahsoka all her emotions turned to irritation as the queen circled and stared her down like she was the next meal.

"Such fine stock Bo-Ani, she is quite a prize." She slowly caressed Ahsoka's cheek then added, "And well taken care of."

Ahsoka sneered and slapped the queen's hand away. "Don't ever touch me again."

The queen wrinkled her nose and lifted her chin to show she was above Ahsoka. "Though she will need to be processed."

Obi-Wan finally started to breath again once the queen was done looking over Ahsoka and moved her attention back to Prince Bo-Ani.

"What is your price for her young prince?"

Anakin pretended to be shocked that the queen was asking for a price but then gathered himself and walked over and put his hands on Ahsoka's shoulders. "She is my gift to you your highness."

The queen smiled, "That pleases me. Come. Ati will take care of the child while we talk on the balcony."

The prime minister walked over and grabbed Ahsoka's arm only to be pushed aside by Obi-Wan. Ati growled and looked to his queen.

"What is the meaning of this?" she growled.

Anakin quickly stepped between Ati and Obi-Wan and looked at both men then finally to the queen. "Please pardon my guard's actions milady. He had been the one watching over the girl since I acquired her. He… wasn't expecting to let her go. Please allow him to say his proper good-byes privately then she will be all yours."

For a few minutes there was just silence and Anakin was sure that they were done for then the queen nodded, Ati growled and pointed to a door to the right then Obi-Wan took Ahsoka by the arm and they both walked out.

Inwardly Anakin gave a sigh of relief and said |That was too close master. Watch it next time.|

The queen started walking towards the balcony and telling him how the royal slave auction was going to bring Zygeria back into power but he wasn't listening to her rather he was listening to Obi-Wan.

|oh tush. It worked did it not?|

A slave walked over and gave the queen and Anakin a drink. As he took a sip he sent back |whatever. Found anything?|

He heard a sigh through their bond then |no my impatient former padawan. We all aren't as fast as you.|

|so you are finally admitting to being old my master?|

There was a silence between them then Obi-Wan replied |Oh just shut up|

He smiled and was about to reply back when the slave who served the drinks pulled a knife out from her sleeve and attempted to stab the queen. In any other instance Anakin would have let the girl keep swinging but he needed the queen alive rather than dead. He reached out and grabbed the girls arm and carefully twisted until the knife fell from her hand.

By then Rex had his blasters out and Ati was gripping his electro whip ready to swing. The girl knew her attempt had failed miserably so she looked up at Anakin for any sign of help; Anakin had to look away.

Once the queen was over the shock of almost being stabbed she went back to her powerful self and said, "How dare you raise a hand against your master."

The girl shook her head, "I server no one! Let me go."

She kept struggling but Anakin's mechanical hand wasn't going to budge until the queen said so. He put his wine glass down and was reaching for her other arm when he felt a short burst of burning pain flow through the bond before tight shields were properly placed. Instead of tightening his grip Anakin let go and pressed a hand to his forehead.

The girl fell against the railing not prepared for her captor to suddenly let go. She looked back at Ati who was running at her electro whip on and then she looked past the balcony over the capital city of Zygeria and decided what she was going to do.

Anakin yelled for the girl to stop but he was too late. He reached out to try and catch her but missed by just a hair and the girl fell. He watched as she disappeared in the streets below ashamed that he had allowed the girl to do that.

As he turned around he kept his eyes glued to the tile floor not even considering looking up at the queen.

Then he heard Obi-Wan's voice |Kadavo… leave…n-now…|

* * *

My apologies if I did not portray the characters correctly. Hopefully if I did my job right and took enough time they all met to your satisfaction.

I'd love to hear from you all. See what you think so far and maybe what you think is going to happen to them.

Until school is out expect an update once a month if I am lucky.

Till next time

May the Force be with you.


	6. Ch6 The Past is Never Lost

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gosh I wish I did. Can you imagine being the man (or woman) to have brought something as wonderful as Star Wars to life?! For one I wouldn't have sold it to Disney (no offence Disney I love you too). I'm just a simple Asian teen who grew up being moved by The Clone Wars, loves Obi-Wan Kenobi and has a head full of imagination.

* * *

**A little birthday gift to myself, the chapter is being posted finally! Whoo hooo! So so so sorry for the delay. School had me back against the wall with no way of escaping. I finally found a way around and here we are. Enjoy. Till we meet again. **

**May the Force be with you.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 The Past Is Never Lost**

_ He was taking three steps at a time, dreading what was to come. His vision would blur every ten steps but that didn't stop him. The wall beat him to it every time. The clones' floors below had patched him up best they could but like always they were quickly pushed away; after all he wasn't important enough to make such a fuss over while their target was within arm's reach, metaphorically speaking. _

_They had received word from their spies that Dooku was on Skippio trying to strike a deal with the banking clan. On the fortieth floor Obi-Wan stopped to take a quick breather. How was it that he was already too old for running up flights of stairs? He looked over at his replacement partner, Ryoku Tano. Poor man, he thought, the newly knighted Togruta had barely any time to acknowledge his new place in the ranks before being thrown into this sudden assignment. It wasn't any secret that when Obi-Wan went up against a sith lord he would always prefer to have his brother at his side, but with Anakin on a two week meditative retreat it wasn't much of an option; and with all the other council members busy elsewhere Obi-Wan's only other choice was to ask the next best swordsman to join him in this quest. _

_If only he had known more about Ryoku he never would have asked the boy to come along. He would have gone on this mission alone._

_When they had reached the top of the stairs both jedi looked at each other, than together burst through the door with lightsabers ignited._

_The Intel had been correct for Dooku was there. While what was left of his droid army attempted to defend themselves against the clones' floors below Dooku stood with his back to the Jedi and looking out towards the wreckage. _

"_Ah Master Kenobi, I should have already known the council would send you. I hope this youngling isn't as headstrong as your pathetic apprentice."_

_Obi-Wan paid no heed to the counts words. Instead he pointed the tip of his blade in Dooku's direction and slowly started to walk forward. "Count Dooku surprised?"_

"_We shall see." He said as his red blade slowly crept from its hilt. There was a calm silence then the battle erupted. Dooku took a Force enhanced leap over the desk and landed on his feet just in time to meet Obi-Wan blade to blade. _

_Obi-Wan didn't break his stare with Dooku. His shoulder was already on fire, courtesy of the dismantled droids down below, but another lightsaber wound was not in his agenda any time soon. The Count attempted to lure Obi-Wan into the dance they played back on Geonosis by sliding his red blade slowly inch by inch closer towards Obi-Wan's shoulder._

_Obi-Wan didn't believe in luck, he never would, so it was more of a… convenience that Ryoku was there with him. He was doing all he could to keep Dooku's blade from slicing through his Jedi tunic and tearing apart his bicep muscles again but he was quickly losing his strength, for the Count had noticed Obi-Wan's wounded shoulder and started applying pressure in that direction. Ryoku finally caught on and decided it was his turn to take on the sith. The boy had somehow evaded Dooku until the moment when he jumped out on the opposite side, green blade very alive and aimed for the man's neck. Dooku barely had time to give Obi-Wan a quick cold glare before lifting his free hand and sending him flying into the wall across the room then preform a one-eighty turn to meet Ryoku's blade._

_By the time Obi-Wan's head cleared enough for him to see clearly Tyranus and Ryoku were deep in a battle without him. One would swing for the waist and the other would block and give up some ground but then they would come back and take a swing at some other limb and gain the lost ground back. Obi-Wan peeled himself off the wall then ran to join in on the fight. _

_For an old man Dooku was keeping up with the Jedi very well. To Obi-Wan it was almost like the old son of a blaster had pre-recorded this duel and had it memorized down to the footwork. For wherever he would move his blade the sith lord's own saber was there to meet his. It was defiantly tiring and discouraging but this didn't dampen his hopes for victory, Obi-Wan still had a few tricks up his Jedi tunic._

_They had maneuvered their way until the Jedi Knights had Dooku cornered up against the desk and they were blocking his forward escape. Dooku realized his position then slowly lowered his blade and looked directly at Obi-Wan._

_To this day Obi-Wan still remembered this brief conversation; it shouldn't have been any different from the numerous other petty banters he and the count had, but looking back, there was more behind the sith's small words._

"_Come now Master Kenobi. You have the power to end this little dance right now."_

"_Whatever do you mean Dooku?"_

"_You know you can't do this without your young pathetic padawan Skywalker. End this now."_

_Obi-Wan sneered and raised his blue blade to his trademark stance, "Anakin isn't coming so you might as well get over it count."_

_Dooku raised his eyebrow and couldn't hold back a small crack of a smile, "I am crestfallen Master Kenobi I was at least planning on having a challenge."_

"_Well surprise Dooku." Together both Obi-Wan and Ryoku lunged forward but Dooku was faster. He flipped backwards over the desk barely missing two blades pointed for his abdomen. Obi-Wan pulled out his lightsaber from the desk then leapt over to be on the same side as Dooku, Ryoku followed suit. Now they had the sith up against the huge window with not much chance of escape._

"_The tables seemed to have turned Dooku. I will leave you with the same option."_

_Dooku shook his head, "I see the folly in my planning Master Kenobi and I shall strive to fix my errors right now."_

_Obi-Wan glanced at the count with his tightly concealed Jedi mask but he felt the warning ripple through the Force and slowly growing._

_He noticed the error a moment too late. Dooku tore his gaze off Obi-Wan and went full out on young unprepared Ryoku. The boy was ranked the finest youngest newest duelist at the temple but the Togruta hadn't come across anything like a sith in his young career, Just another fault in the councils decision to knighting padawans so young._

_Obi-Wan did the foolhardy move and ran towards Ryoku. He foolishly had taken the bait. Like apprentice like master. Anakin must have rubbed off on him after all._

_Dooku didn't even raise his blade in attempt to fight Ryoku, he merely gave the boy a hard push through the Force that sent him over the desk and skidding into the wall. Before Obi-Wan could stop his momentum or even bring his lightsaber up to a defensive position Dooku was facing him and both hands extended and glowing blue._

_The next thing Obi-Wan felt was the floor beneath him, head throbbing, chest burnt or burning he couldn't tell, shoulder screaming for him to stop and labored breathing not helping anyone. His sight wasn't doing much good but he could hear the click click of boots coming closer. He rolled over onto his side but that was as far as he got before the heel of a boot got him square in his already burnt chest. He fell back and gritted his teeth refusing to give the barve the satisfaction of his pain._

_He could barely hear the man's voice over the hum of his red blade inches from his face. "This is your last opportunity Master Kenobi; I can save you right here and now. All you have to do is surrender. I'll even drop your little togruta tag-along off on Kiros." He felt beyond fix, the Force was divided inside him half pulling him towards the warm comfort of the light promising all the pain would be gone forever; but the other half was chastising him for even thinking of giving up, he was a Jedi and Jedi don't give up so easily. Never. But this might be Ryoku's only chance… _

"_Master Kenobi. The Negotiator. You of all beings would realize this offer is quite a bargain for not only you but the pathetic excuse for a jedi behind me."_

_Obi-Wan coughed up red liquid from his mouth and was about to answer Dooku's offer when Ryoku spoke out. "NO MASTER KENOBOI! Don't do that! You are better than the dark side."_

_Dooku grumbled and Obi-Wan felt the heat of the blade leave his face, "One moment while I deal with a pest Obi-Wan." As Dooku turned to face Ryoku he used the dark side of the Force to tear the desk from its supports that attached to the floor then laid it on top of Obi-Wan, pinning him in place. _

_By the time Obi-Wan could muster up enough of his strength to move out from underneath the desk Dooku and Ryoku were in the heat of battle on the other side of the conference room, without him, again. He called the Force upon him to help get to his feet, but by then he was already too late. Again, it seemed like he was always too late._

_The knight and sith were so close not even a lightsaber could squeeze between the two. Lightsabers moving at blinding speed and clashing against each other every second, there was no room for mistakes. Until this moment Obi-Wan had always had the same reading on Ryoku through the Force, the boy was good at what he did, he was attuned with the Force spectacularly and physically at the top of his game but his mind was always distant, as if somewhere else, never at the here and now. In a split second Ryoku's reading in the Force changed. His mind was actually at the here and know and he was… coming to terms with the near future. Obi-Wan noticed the change almost instantly and he put everything he had left in his bones and muscles to get him to Ryoku's side._

_Only it was too late. Ryoku made a powerful swing and knocked the count off balance then spun and stabbed his blade into the man, only the aim was off and it got Dooku's shoulder rather than the heart. Dooku grunted but quickly got over the pain and pushed his saber forward. Dooku stepped back and painfully smiled Ryoku collapsed to the floor and Obi-Wan yelled the knights name. Not really even thinking Obi-Wan sent a wave of power through the Force directly at Dooku. The man wasn't expecting it and followed the current through the window on the other side of the room taking broken shards of glass with him. Obi-Wan hoped Dooku hadn't survived that fall, it sure was a lovely thought. As he slowed down and went to his knees next to Ryoku he waited for the shift in the Force, the one he was waiting for since the beginning of this dreadful war; but wishful thinking was wishful thinking for the shift never came. The old gundark must have survived. _

_Pushing Dooku to the furthest corner of his mind Obi-Wan focused on the knight sprawled out before him. Like with all lightsaber wounds there was no blood, but this wasn't the first time Obi-Wan had dealt with a saber wound to the abdomen. He closed his eyes and pushed his fingers to Ryoku's forehead. It was what he feared, the boy was too far gone, Dooku had done his damage. It was Qui-Gon's death all over again. The sense of helplessness washed over him all over again. The guilt anger and grief that had been hidden under strong shields for so long tempted to break loose._

_He was concentrating on releasing his emotions before they got even more out of control when he heard Ryoku cough. Obi-Wan glanced down at the boy while trying his best to ignore the gaping hole in his stomach. Ryoku looked up at the Jedi Master with clouded and confused green eyes. With more strength than he should've had Ryoku reached for Obi-Wan's hand and attempted to speak._

"_M-m-master….I… I ….broke… the code."_

_Obi-Wan took Ryoku's hand in both his callused ones and leaned down closer to the youth. Shaking his head he said, "No Ryoku. Just hold on. Soon you will feel no more pain." He closed his eyes and started to help ease Ryoku's journey from this world to the next but only to be roughly and weakly pushed away._

"_M-m-master…a child …m-m-my child…"_

_Obi-Wan understood. Ryoku didn't have to say anymore and he k new what the young knight was asking of the council member. Yet how could he say no to a dying man's wish? He would hope that someone would do the same for him if it ever came to that situation. Still it would be going against the Jedi Code on so many different rules. He couldn't._

"_Her name?"_

_He couldn't say no._

"_A-A-Ahsoka T-T-Tano. K….ki…kiros… k-k-keep her safe master…"_

_Ryoku coughed roughly one last time before his body gave up on him and he closed his eyes for the last time and left Obi–Wan alone in the Skippio Conference room._

_Again, he was tasked with a friend's dying wish and he wouldn't go back on his word._

* * *

Obi-Wan gasped and shivered. It was so dark. There was barely any light and it was bloody cold. But that was alright because…. He struggled to keep his calm composed-self intact, for when he reached out for the Force it was nowhere near his reach. He couldn't feel anything anywhere near him. It was gone. He physically felt around his new room, four slimy walls and a floor to match, his clothing was ripped to shreds and his skin was burning like fire but that wasn't the worst he had been through. No, this wasn't anything; he'd been through much worse. His hands slowly made their way to his neck. They only stopped moving when his fingers wrapped around a thick metal ring that was locked tightly into place around his neck.

A Force Suppression Collar, he sighed. From past experiences with those things never went well.

He was about to start ripping the blasted thing off with his bare hands when the rusted door creaked open. Light flooded his new accommodations and he was momentarily blinded by the sudden light. His eyes were still adjusting to the light when he heard the sound of an electro whip come to life. There was silence for a moment then it was filled with the sound of the cracking of the whip. He could feel the lasting impression left by the whip on his arm. He bit his tongue to keep from screaming out in pain. His captor's voice filled the silence; it slithered out of the barve like a venomous viper.

"Wakey Wakey jedi filth. Time for you and me to have a little talk."

Obi-Wan lifted his head to look at the Zygerian. There was no way this little punk would get him to talk, no sir. His only hope was that he had gotten the message to Anakin fast enough and his brother and Ahsoka were already off-planet heading for Kadavo. They would be back for him he was sure of it. It was only a matter of time, but by the looks of it this Zygerian scum wasn't going to be very generous with time.

* * *

Anakin strode down the dark hallways, escorted by Rex, four Zygerian guards and the Prime Minister. He wished his old master were here now to see him act. He usually tried to keep his gloating to a minimum but he couldn't help it at the moment. His emotions were all disoriented on the inside yet he was the composed irrated prince on the outside. He was walking, more like speed walking, down the corridors that would lead him to the slave quarters. It had been half a day since he had heard from Obi-Wan and he wasn't feeling too comfortable with the way the mission was going. He had tried multiple times to reach out through the Force to get a feel for his master but he always ran into a firm wall blocking him. It frustrated him greatly. Deep down he had long past gotten over the death of the slave girl but evidently on the outside he still looked shaken up. It was good move, for the queen had taken sympathy on the young prince and given him a room to get his emotions under control and in less than an hour he was to be the honored guest at the queen's dinner table.

He wasn't too keen with the idea of breaking bread with a slaver scum, but with the rumor he had gotten from Captain Rex he was willing to suck it up if it meant staying on the queen's good side; which he needed that now more than ever. As they reached towards the end of the hall the little party group stopped and the guards left Anakin, Rex and the Prime Minister alone. Atai turned to face Anakin, "Young prince, are you sure you wish to still see this slemo? He is no use to you anymore"

Anakin nodded and grumbled in his most peeved voice, "yes. I must know if it really was my man."

Atai nodded and typed in the code for the locked door and it slowly creaked open, he then unhooked his whip from his belt and shoved it into Anakin's hands. "Give him what for Bo-Ani."

Anakin tightened his grip on the abominable device. How dare this man even think he would use this on his master… if the rumors were true and it really was his master.

He stepped inside only to face another door. As the door behind him closed and left him alone in the little hallway between doors the one in front of him slowly opened. He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what he might see then he walked in.

He got a good look around then sighed, "For a man like yourself I was expecting they'd give you better accommodations."

He watched as Obi-Wan untangled himself from the unconscious Zygerian on the floor then he stood up and brushed off what parts of himself he could that weren't burned by an electro whip.

"You would think they would, wouldn't you."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin then moved to where he could look past him and towards the door. Anakin turned around too trying to figure out what his master was looking for but came up empty. "What?"

Obi-Wan looked straight into Anakin's eyes with the most intense and concerned stare he could, "Where is Ahsoka."

Ahsoka? He was in a slimy cell probably in a lot of pain and all he could think about was the Togruta girl? "I thought she was with you."

* * *

She woke on a cold surface. It was dark, freezing and she could barely see in front of her. She couldn't tell where she was so she reached out but was stopped by a bar. She felt to her left. More bars. To her right. Even more bars. She kept feeling until she was sure she had felt the same bar multiple times. She barely had room to sit up all that way and her head was hurting so much.

She couldn't figure out why she was in this dark place. Why she couldn't get up and leave. Why her head was hurting so bad. Why nothing was familiar. Why she was there in the first place. But most of all she couldn't understand why the one thing left in her empty memory was a name; a name she was pretty sure didn't belong to her.


	7. Ch7 Together Again?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gosh I wish I did. Can you imagine being the man (or woman) to have brought something as wonderful as Star Wars to life?! For one I wouldn't have sold it to Disney (no offence Disney I love you too). I'm just a simple Asian teen who grew up being moved by The Clone Wars, loves Obi-Wan Kenobi and has a head full of imagination.

* * *

**Ch7 Together Again?**

She was dreaming. She knew it wasn't real but she wanted to believe it was real so desperately. She wanted to believe it had happened once, but how could she when she couldn't even remember her name?

They were in a place all green and alive. She was next to the stream and playing with the current. He walked over and sat next to her. The first thing about this man she noticed most was that he was different from all the other males she had encountered; or at least the ones she remembers encountering. He wasn't covered in fur, only the top of his head was, he kept a respectful distance from her, didn't look at her like she was his next meal, didn't demand anything from her and most of all he wasn't looking for any way to make an excuse to hurt her. She felt… safe with him. They sat and listened to the stream, the breeze flowing through the trees and the birds up above singing together in harmony. She wanted to stay in this dream forever with this unknown person but all good things have to come to an end eventually. She was sitting with her feet in the water; he was sitting next to her and was as calm as the stream. She looked up into his eyes, they were beautiful, and they were the color of the sky and stream mixed together, always changing and filled with love and compassion. She sat there soaking in the memory so she would never forget him, or those eyes, when she felt a short burst of pain poke at her ribs.

She was waking up, everything started to fade away. She reached out towards the male with the always changing blue eyes but he too was fading away. Soon the green, the birds, the stream, the stranger were all gone and her surroundings were replaced with the kitchen. She heard the crackling of a fire, the sound of dishes crashing to the floor and a Zygerian male cursing in a language she didn't know. Her dream was gone.

"Wake up scug,"

Scug, the name that she hated so much, she knew that wasn't her name. Her new master promised her that once she could figure out her real name he would drop the name "scug" and start calling her by the real one. The problem was that ever since she woke up yesterday she couldn't remember squat. She looked up from the little blanket in the corner she called her bed and over to where the Zygerian cook was burning something over the stove. Her hand went up to her throat where the dreadful shock collar was securely locked. It hadn't taken long to find it on her small frame and not much longer after that to realize just what that little piece of metal could do. After a day of cleaning up the cooks junk and anything else the rotten man could think of for her to do she had decided she was going to find a way to run away. She had had enough of this life.

An electrical shock erupted and spread through her bones in just one second leaving her leaning against the wall to keep her from falling over and panting like she had been running for hour.

"Wake up scug and get those dishes cleaned, unless you want another lesson on being a lazy slave scum."

The urge to just simply stick out her tongue was almost too tempting but she overcame the temptation and quietly got up and walked over to the mountain of dirty dishes. Stang there were a lot of dishes. Who the kriff does he feed every day? Am army? From her stack yesterday this bunch of dirty junk would take twice as long. She took a long sigh and started stacking the closest dirty dishes. Once that task was completed she picked up the pile and was heading over to the water basin when something grabbed her shoulder, making her drop all the dishes onto the floor.

The sound of crashing plates and dishes would've been loud enough to raise the dead and if that wasn't loud enough for them the cooks voice that followed afterwards was a guarantee those dead zombies would be up.

"What the kriff scug! What kind of half-witted-"

She noticed instantly the change that came over the cook. He was worse than livid one moment then the next absolutely terrified. That was something new to her and she wished to see him terrified more often. She was so caught up in the cook's expression that she forgot that there was still a something holding onto her shoulder. The smirk slowly dissolved off face and was replaced with fear and curiosity. Her eyes moved from the mess of broken dishes and food muck to the big burly hand that was on her shoulder. That couldn't have been a good thing, especially when the cook started to suck up to the man.

"Prime Minister Atai! W-w-what do I have the pleasure of you down here in the kitchen of all places s-s-sir."

So, this prime minister what's his face is evidently her master's master. That made her smile a little. It meant that the cook wasn't as high and mighty as he tried to show her yesterday. The hand kept a firm grip on her shoulder as Atai's voice filled the silent little kitchen.

"There has been a little mix-up with this one cook. She's the queen's personal slave."

That didn't sound good. She could already feel the fear starting to rise within her and almost overflowing. No this queen didn't sound like good stuff to her, for once she was actually looking forward to cleaning the dishes and the cooks yelling over this queen person.

The cook hesitated then simple nodded. "Yes sir… whatever you wish with that one."

Before she could look up into the eyes of the cruel cook she had been forced to call her master Atai spun her around and grabbed both sides of her chin to make sure she was looking up at him. He was despicable and fuzzy like the cook except he was more neatly groomed. She didn't have to watch the prime minster for more than a minute before she had him figured out; he was a cold hard being that enjoyed the pain in others and by the way he was looking down at her she was his next victim.

She roughly jerked her head sideways escaping his grip on her jaw only to be slapped across the face. The sting was still vibrating on her cheek when he spoke, "none of that little scug. Now time to get you ready for the queen."

* * *

Anakin Skywalker paced back and forth in his guest room. From the beginning he wasn't too overly fond of another undercover mission. The last mission to Lanteeb hadn't worked out too well for he and Obi-Wan.

So far this one had gone from bad to just plain horrible. As of right then the team had a missing tag-along and the leader of the operation was down in a kriffing cell. Although that wasn't too overly shocking, this sort of scenario seemed to follow him and his master quite a lot.

Anakin stopped pacing and looked down at his mechanical hand that was currently in a fist. He had to think of a way to break Obi-Wan out soon before the queen's auction that afternoon. Then on top of that somehow locate little Ahsoka; all the while keeping his young arrogant prince act together. Vape it this was going to be hard.

He walked over to the desk and pulled out his private comm and pressed the call button. It took a few minutes but finally the other end of the line picked up.

"Sir, what can I do for you?"

Anakin looked over his shoulder at the door, making sure it was still locked and he was alone then pressed the talk button on his little comm. "Rex any word?"

A few minutes of silence then a reply, "no sir nothing."

Anakin clenched the comm and swung his mechanical hand straight into the wall. He tried pulling it out, stuck, vape it. He stared to work on releasing his hand from the wall. When it was starting to show signs of budging Rex spoke up again, "Sir?"

With his free hand Anakin held his comm and replied while still yanking on his mechanical hand, "Sorry Rex. In the middle of a… situation with the wall, come back to the room."

All he got back from Rex was his simple, "sir yes sir."

With the conversation over and Rex on his way Anakin started to pull and pull on his arm. After about seven hard pulls and ten full out yanks his hand came out of the wall. He checked to make sure it still worked properly then he simply waited for Rex to get back to the room and thought more about the problems at hand.

When he felt that the floor in the room had been paced upon too much he walked out onto the balcony to continue his pacing and thinking. If he hadn't been in such a trench of trouble he might have enjoyed the view and the light breeze blowing through his hair He knew Ahsoka was out there somewhere he just needed more time to look. Anakin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His master, the old son of a blaster truly knew the meaning of the words "thinking-ahead". He sometimes wondered if it really was just Obi-Wan's hunch that brought about all the "thinking-ahead" or if the Force had a special connectionc with his master and actually spoke to him or maybe, just maybe it was plain old luck that haunted him every step of his life. The thought of Obi-Wan having anything to do with "luck" brought a small, hardly noticeable smile to his face. He gave the thought of his former master and luck entwined together a few more moments at the forefront of his mind then he moved from that happy moment to the pressing matter of Ahsoka.

Thanks to Obi-Wan's "fast-paced-planning-ahead-skills", as he called them both he and Anakin had made a quick bond in the Force with Ahsoka before leaving the ship. At the time Anakin had argued the point with Obi-Wan; to him it was too identical to a training bond reserved exclusively for padawans and masters for his taste. After that little argument the rest might as well be ancient history because he ended up forming the bond with the little tag-along.

Now as Anakin followed the flow of the Force he mentally thanked Obi-Wan for his fast thinking; with the bond created- weak as it may be- it made tracking the girl's signature extremely easier. It didn't take much time or energy for Anakin to locate Ahsoka. When he did he ever so carefully reached out and his mind touched hers. He had barely touched Ahsoka's mind before he stumbled and fell off the currents of the Force and back into his physical self on the balcony.

He stumbled back and tripped over his foot landing on his rear. He didn't care and was in too much shock to stand back up. He couldn't have felt what he had just felt. He couldn't have. Oh man Obi-Wan would have his hide.

If it weren't for his slavery background Anakin wouldn't have believed what he felt, of course then he was an unexperienced slave boy who didn't know a kriffing thing about midiclorians. He couldn't, wouldn't believe what he had just felt radiating off Ahsoka. But… it had been what he felt… or was it… with a deep breath he sunk back down into the currents and wandered around until he came upon Ahsoka's signature again. He steeled himself, ready for whatever he would meet. Again, slowly he reached out and touched Ahsoka's mind; when he touched it he shivered at the feeling and shook his head in disbelief.

Yes, he remembered this feeling all too well. It always haunted him until he was freed from the bonds of slavery. A fear he carried around with him constantly up until the age of nineteen. He always worried one day he would come home to find his mother completely and thoroughly mind wiped, forgetting about her lil' Ani and having the emotions of an empty shell constantly reminding him of his failed promise to her. The cold nothingness feeling radiating off her with no end in sight, determined to swallow him whole. Now that fear was far behind him, his mother was gone. Safe forever as some would describe it.

Reminiscing over the past wasn't helping that matters at hand. Carefully, not to move away suddenly and startle the young Togruta wherever she may be Anakin disconnected with Ahsoka's mind and come back to reality. As he stood up and brushed himself off Rex walked into his quarters; Anakin didn't even look up to acknowledge the captain he only said, "Rex, we got some planning to do."

* * *

It had been sixteen hours in that bloody cold cell and Obi-Wan was starting to wonder if Anakin really did have a plan. He carefully leaned back against the wall. It didn't help, if anything it made things worse for his torn up back. It had maybe been an hour ago that the Zygerian's had left his cell with a blood drenched whip dragging the ground behind them. He couldn't decide if it was actually for a cause or just for fun as to the reason for his hospitable guests visit. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and attempted to reach out through the Force. Nothing happened thanks to the kriffing collar latched on determined to suffocate him both mentally and physically. Quickly moving to another distraction to occupy his hurting mind he sat there thinking about Ryoku, Qui-Gon Anakin, Ahsoka and anything else that came to his mind.

It wasn't for more than five minutes before the cell door scrapped along the floor as it was being opened. The warm air and light flooding his little cell was a welcomed experience for Obi-Wan. He tried to saver it but he barely had any time to enjoy the lovely change before he was roughly dragged to his feet with what was left of his bloody and tattered clothing by strong callused and furry hand.

"Wakey wakey jedi scum."

He fought the urge to sneer at the man but seeing he was at the receiving end of a electro shock or maybe even something as generous as a slap across the face he kept those thoughts and gestures to himself. The Zygerian growled and dropped Obi-Wan back onto the floor, he was barely able to hold in the grunt through gritted teeth. He was given no time to allow the black dots to fade away from his vision before four strong arms picked him up and started half dragging and walking him out the door and down the hall.

By the time Obi-Wan started seeing just one long hall way again rather than three his back was screaming for him to stop and his blood was finally starting to defrost. With the Force collar on so tight around his neck he couldn't reach out through the Force to check his surroundings, so he risked a glance up from the floor. The first thing he realized was how clean the elaborate hall ways were, defiantly as step up from his overnight accommodations. The second thing he quickly found was that where ever he was it was up high. It didn't take a jedi to realize that one jump through the window and poof! You're gone, he guessed if a slave was that desperate it would be a form of escaping this rat hole.

The thugs had lessened their firm grip on his shoulders so he took the opportunity to straighten himself to the proper walking stance while still painfully keeping up with their walking speed. If it weren't for the collar Obi-Wan would have been able to stretch out through the Force and stop his over flowing worry about Ahsoka; and if it hadn't been for the blasted device he would have felt the presence of two beings turning the corner. But because of his restrictions he didn't see them in time. He was so involved with his thoughts of the predicament he was in that he walked straight into the prime minister and Ahsoka. Atai growled and smacked Obi-Wan across the face; if guards that were supposed to be keeping a firm grip on the jedi hadn't been there on both sides of him he would've landed on the floor rather hard.

"Watch where you're walking, you little shavit!" Atai growled.

Obi-Wan wiped the blood from his nose then straightened himself and brushed him off while he glared at Atai then settled his eyes on the girl now beside him. Ahsoka. She looked relatively fine give or take a few buries.

"Ahsoka are you-"that's when his joy of finding her started to diminish. He had met her eyes and what he saw nearly made him snap.

She was looking up at him; her beautiful green eyes were empty searching him for anything that looked familiar. Obi-Wan tried to step closer but the electronic collar came to life and his knees buckled then he fell to the floor breathing heavy. When he got his breathing under control all he could hear was Atai laughing above him.

"You noticed the change didn't you shavit?"

Obi-Wan clenched his teeth and risked a glance up in Ahsoka's direction only to get a boot in the chin and was sprawled out on the floor with Atai's laughter filling the halls again.

"She's not the same girl you used to know Jedi Shavit. She has had… special treatment."

Atai couldn't help the smile escaping his face when he looked upon the girl, his trophy, his accomplishment. With one final kick to the Jedi's rips he grabbed Ahsoka, as the jedi spy called her, and started dragging her down the hall towards the queen's chamber.

* * *

Anakin, Prince Bo-Ani, stood on the queen's balcony petting her personal reptile beast. He tried to look interested in the animal but live transportation were always more Obi-Wans thing; he was and always would choose a machine made by humans over live transport. It was just one of the many differences between him and his former master.

He must have been too involved with his thinking because one moment the queen was talking in a regular tone then the next her voice was loud enough to be heard down in the slave market.

"Bo-Ani, are you listening young prince!?"

Anakin shook his head and stopped petting the beast ad turned around to face her.

"My apologies my queen, I am just a little…"

"Side tracked? Yes, I seem to have noticed." She said while rolling her eyes and walking towards Anakin.

Mirja, the queen, had a few ideas why the poor young man was troubled and if she accomplished anything else she would figure out why this man was troubled. So she started with item number one on the list. "So Bo-Ani… tell me, where has your strikingly handsome second man gone? I was looking forward to making his acquaintance at dinner last night."

She watched closely as the boy dragged his fingers on the railing, yes she thought this must have been it, much easier than she thought. She had found the reason why Bo-Ani's attitude had changed since he had saved her from the assentation attempt. Oh that Togruta slave, she hoped Atai would have a good report about that one around this time.

She quit thinking about the slave and turned her attention back to the troubled young prince.

Anakin sighed and put both hands on the railing and kept his back to the queen, "My humblest apologies your grace but… Stoik wasn't in the best mood for meeting someone such as yourself. I sent him back to the ship to think about his actions before heading home. I don't know what had gotten into him. It's not usually like Stoik."

All Mirja could think of was the lies that this boy was saying. "Ah I see young Bo-Ani." Or should she ever call him that.

Anakin turned to face the queen and studied the lady before him. Through the Force she was fuzzy and hard to get a complete read about her. If anything, the Force was giving him a feint warning he had to get off Zygeria soon.

The woman took a step closer to him and was on the brink of laying her head on his chest when two things happened at once. One Anakin's comm vibrated in his inner pocket and second there came a rather loud knocking at the door.

While Mirja grumbled and went the answer the door Anakin gave a sigh of relief and leaned against the railing. Rex as succeeded in getting Obi-Wan out of prison and the vibration was meant to say that the two were on the way to the ship. Thank the Force, now all he had to do was go find Ahsoka. He straightened his tunic and took his leave of the balcony and into the queen's bedroom.

When he got in there he couldn't believe his eyes. Ahsoka was standing in the middle of the room looking at her feet while Mirja walked around her inspecting her. Anakin tried to reach out and talk to the girl but whatever he said felt like it just went through one of her ears and out the other without being noticed. Not good. He was about to leave when the queen spoke, "Bo-Ani do you recognize this one?"

He gritted his teeth and turned around to face the queen standing next to Ahsoka. She looked so seduced and frightened and confused. It killed Anakin to see her this way. Rather than some snarky remark that he would defiantly regret he simply nodded. The queen smiled and tapped Ahsoka on the shoulder then started walking, passing Anakin and going through the doors; Ahsoka close behind her.

* * *

Ahsoka… could that… did that belong to her? It sounded so much nicer than scug or slave. She didn't know what any of those words really meant but out of all three of them she liked Ahsoka better. And that person in the hall, the one with auburn hair... and always changing blue eyes. The one from her dream, now she knew it hadn't been a dream; they had been in that green place together. She wanted to go back to his side so much. He looked like he was in so much pain. The way he looked at her in the hall way; perhaps they were family. Even if they weren't the fact that the being with the always changing blue eyes was real gave her hope that she would one day remember her life before yesterday.

She looked up at her new mistress who was practically running and inwardly sighed. No matter how much she loved that it wasn't her place to claim it. Like master Atai had said she didn't and wouldn't ever have the right to ever call something hers. As she continued to follow the mistress her hand made her way up to the side of her montrals where she felt something… was it hers? Her fingers rubbed back and forth over the mysterious feeling. They felt like the little beads on the close master Atai had forced her to wear. Did she have beads on her montrals too?

The mistress had finally come to destination and was walking through the opened door when something wrapped around her waist and covered her mouth. She couldn't figure out what was happening; her feet weren't touching the ground, she couldn't scream because of something over her mouth and somehow she was moving away from the now closed door which separated her from the mistress.

She was struggling to get free while going further and further away from the mistress when this feeling that she couldn't explain filled her mind. It was calming and… speaking to her? She slowly stopped struggling just savoring the sweet feeling that was wrapping around her like a blanket then closed her eyes.

When she opened them she was in a dusty dreary room against the wall. Trying not to move much she looked around; there wasn't too much to see lots of boxes and crates and on one wall a door and the wall opposite of that was a gigantic window. She was about to close her eyes again when from the door came yelling and banging. Instinctively she scooted further away from that door. She barely went a meter when a hand was on her shoulder. Before she could even turn around to see who it was the person spoke,

"Don't worry Ahsoka. It's me."

It's me? Me who? Evidently this one believed her name was Ahsoka too. Master Atai strictly told her never to look up at the face of anyone unless told to but at this moment she really didn't give a kriff. She turned around and was face to face with a…a…. she didn't know what he was except for the fact that he looked a lot like the one with always changing blue eyes; she knew for sure he wasn't Zygerian. It was starting to frustrate her with how much she evidently didn't know. Why was she so… what had she done to deserve this…

"Ahsoka this isn't your fault. My name is Anakin Skywalker and I've come to help you. Now unless you want to go back to the kriffing queen I suggest you follow me."

So this… Anakin had kidnapped her so she would be his, why would this surprise her. It was the life of a slave as master Atai put it. Although if it meant away from the mistress who she had already sworn to hate and master Atai…

"Y-yes sir." She nodded then Anakin helped her off the floor. Together they walked towards the window while the sounds from the other side of the door grew louder and louder. She couldn't figure out why Anakin was leading them towards the window when obviously their only way out was through the door which was making all the weird and rather loud sounds. She was about to ask what they were doing when Anakin pulled out a silver cylinder from under his clothing and it came to life in his hand. The sound and light from the device he held made Ahsoka jump back a little. If Anakin had seen her jump he didn't show any signs of knowing instead he looked at the blue light and smiled then drove it into the window. Ahsoka watched as he made a 'x' then stepped back and simply raised his hand and the glass broke away. In its place floated a ship with its ramp extended as if just waiting for them.

Ahsoka stood dumbfounded at everything that just happened. Had Anakin really broken the glass without touching it? She would have to ask him if asking questions was allowed. She looked towards the ship and saw a little door was opening and a being was slowly making is way towards the ramp. She squinted her eyes to see if she could see the being any better; before she could ask Anakin who that was the man yelled out to her with an accent.

"Ahsoka jump through the window! I will catch you."

He would catch her? How could she trust this stranger? She turned back around and saw that the Zygerians had finally broken through and were starting to surround both she and Anakin. She quickly glanced out the window to see what was below her. Oh boy, they were high up; if she didn't jump far enough there went any hope of figuring out who she was. She heard the sounds of whips cracking and Anakin's weird light stick moving behind her and the rumble of the engines before her. One choice and it was on her.

She felt Anakin back up so close they might as well have been back to back. Everything was so loud and she was running out of time. Anakin kept spinning his laser stick and somehow was able to still talk to her.

"Ahsoka it's now or never, Jump!"

She looked up at Anakin then towards the being on the ship calling to her then she closed her eyes and jumped.

* * *

_Give em hell_

_Turn their heads_

_Gonna live life till were dead_

_Give me scars_

_Give me pain_

_Then they'll say to me say to me say to me_

_There goes a fighter_

_-The Fighter by Gym Class Heroes ft. Ryan Tedder._


	8. Ch8 Road to Recovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gosh I wish I did. Can you imagine being the man (or woman) to have brought something as wonderful as Star Wars to life?! For one I wouldn't have sold it to Disney (no offence Disney I love you too). I'm just a simple Asian teen who grew up being moved by The Clone Wars, loves Obi-Wan Kenobi and has a head full of imagination.

* * *

My apologies on such a long wait. With the end of school and then jumping right into 3D Modeling and Animation classes there has been hardly any time to write!

My goal is to have it done by August, according to the outline that has gathered dust in the past few months there should only be another chapter, maybe two and I'm thinking an epilogue.

Enjoy the chapter!

May the Force be with you always.

* * *

**Ch8 Road to Recovery**

She sailed through the air with grace she didn't think she had. The electro whips and light stick sounds were behind her and the loud rumbling of a ships engine coming towards her. She didn't know how long she had been in the air before she realized there were two arms wrapped tightly around her small frame. She kept her eyes closed and let the arms lead her away from the mayhem. She heard the swooshing sound of a door and the pat pat sound of her feet and boots hitting the metal ramp. She knew she was on firm enough ground so she opened her eyes and looked behind her. She watched as Anakin raised his hands and the Zygerians went flying through the air; finally making contact with the walls and falling to the ground in heaps. Then she watched as Anakin turned off his light stick and simply back flipped through the broken glass and landed easily on his feet right next to her and…

She didn't know who was holding her. Before she could protest or even call out to Anakin for help whoever was holding her from falling off the ramp or running away walked her through the door and into a cargo room followed closely by Anakin. Anakin walked passes her and nodded to the mysterious person then walked to the opposite side of the hold and went through a door she hadn't even seen.

She wanted to follow Anakin. HE was her new master and she didn't want to start off their time together by getting a hard beating because she displeased him simply because she was being held up. She squirmed, wiggled and tried her best to get out from under the arms grasps. That was, until he spoke then she stopped.

"Calm down Ahsoka. I won't let anything happen to you."

She looked down at the hands, yup they were hands but they weren't furry. He wasn't Zygerian that was reassuring if not anything else. She followed the arms up to shoulders; ripped clothing blue and black blotches everywhere and red liquid freely flowing. Eager to look away from the nasty mess she looked straight up and into the eyes of the auburn haired man with always changing eyes.

She was at loss for words. He was here. Right here in front of her with his arms wrapped protectively around her. They stood looking at each other for a long time before Ahsoka could feel his arms slightly trembling. She was about to say something when the man with the always changing blue eyes caressed her cheek ever so gently then walked over to the wall and sat down. Ahsoka wasn't completely sure but she thought she had seen a tear escape from those eyes before he turned away from her.

She didn't understand how she could do this but for as long as she could remember, and that wasn't long, she could feel what someone in a close proximity of her was feeling. Sometimes it came in handy, so far it had saver her from two dreadful beatings from the kriffing cook; and other times it had come to her too late, she had been such a cluts and dropped all those dirty dishes in front of master Atai and that didn't end very well. She couldn't pinpoint exactly how she could do it, it was a touch and go sensation; but when she was able to touch it, it was wonderful. She could feel it all around her and she liked it a lot. Just like the other times she imagined she was reaching out towards the person in front of her, this time it was the man with the blue eyes. She was starting to poke around his mental wall that was blocking her out when he turned to look at her. He knew, he somehow knew and she had been caught. She bit her lip and started to walk towards the door; that was until he cleared his throat. She stopped and turned around to look at him. He motioned for her sit next to him. She hesitated and stayed where she was. She took in everything she saw. He was familiar; she knew she had met him before in that green place. She wanted her memory back so much and something inside her kept saying that he was the key to it all.

He looked up at her, if it hadn't been hard already it was almost unbearable to see Ahsoka like this now. A mere forty-eight hours ago Obi-Wan couldn't have come up with any scenario that would make this young Togruta ever doubt his judgment and now the same girl was standing a pretty lengthy distance from him looking for any reason to say she knew and trusted him once. He was going to change that right then, if not for himself then for Ryoku, he owed the boy that much.

He coughed a little then leaned his head back against the wall. He let a little sigh escape his parched lips when Ahsoka took a step further away from him. This was going to be a long ride back to Coruscant.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, "are you feeling alright Ahsoka?"

He waited patiently for her to reply. It took a few minutes but she finally spoke up, "so… Sir um… Ahsoka… that's… that's what I am to be called? It's…. Mine?"

Obi-Wan was at loss for words for a moment. He knew the extent of the scars that Anakin had carried from his past in slavery but the boy hadn't had his mind wiped. Sadly this was new ground for Obi-Wan and he already didn't like how this was going. He chose his words carefully before saying, "yes Ahsoka. It has always been yours."

The look on her face broke his already shattered heart. He could feel the happiness and realization flowing off Ahsoka like a tsunami. He waited patiently while she thought about what he had just said then she finally said, "I'm… I… I'm not sure master sir-"

Obi-Wan shook his head to stop her before another word could come from her mouth. "It is yours Ahsoka Trust me."

She nodded and looked down at her bare feet, "Yes master."

He extended his hand towards her as far as his hurt body would allow him and waited until she took it in hers. Once she was looking at him he spoke clearly and slowly, "Ahsoka I can't imagine what you have been through these past two days but know this, you're not a slave anymore. You are not alone; Anakin and I are going to be here to help you. You are to call me Obi-Wan none of this master business."

"So just Obi-Wan?"

He nodded and smiled, "Just plain old Obi-Wan."

Ahsoka smiles and looked directly into Obi-Wan's eyes. There was still pain mixed in the beautiful shades of blue but now… Ahsoka could see hints of happiness here and there. With caution left to lie in the gutter Ahsoka walked closer to him and sat cross legged on the floor facing him. Obi-Wan smile grew bigger, hers slowly did too. He reached out with a shaky hand and placed it on her small bruised shoulder. She almost missed it and didn't think he meant for her to hear him speak but she did. She was looking at his dirty and grimy boots when he said in a low whisper, "I'll bring you back child. I promise."

She was about to ask what he meant about bringing her back but the swooshing sound of the door interrupted her and both she and Obi-Wan looked towards the door.

There stood Anakin. The first thing Ahsoka noticed was that he had changed his clothes. He was no longer in the boring tan armor the Zygerians wore but rather a dark brown tunic. In Ahsoka's mind it seemed to fit him better. She would always remember that it was Anakin who took her from the mistress and who knew what that woman had planned, yet there was still this voice in the back of her mind that constantly whispered to her to be cautious around him. He didn't smile like Obi-Wan did instead he walked straight to his side not even noticing Ahsoka was there.

The thought of not being a slave was still sinking in but that didn't keep Ahsoka's sudden protective instincts for Obi-Wan from taking over. As Anakin bent down next to a pale and semi-conscious Obi-Wan Ahsoka quickly scooted over to be on the other side of him. She had never seen someone look so bad, granted she hadn't seen many people in her short memory.

"Is he going to be alright?" she said out loud but inwardly she was shocked that those words came out of her mouth.

Anakin nodded, "Ya. Help me lay him down Ahsoka."

Together they maneuvered Obi-Wan to a laying down position with hardly any resistance from the patient. Ahsoka sat with his head in her lap. She was given the task of watching over him while Anakin went to get something. He had been gone a long time and Obi-Wan hadn't said a word much lass opened his eyes. She was starting to get really worried when Obi-Wan spoke up in a strained voice, "don't… worry Ahsoka. Everything… will be alright."

Ahsoka couldn't bring herself to nod, the only thing she could do was barely get the words out, "but…. How?"

"Because he has me and you to look after him," Anakin said. She had been too focused on Obi-Wan so when Anakin spoke up she jumped jostling Obi-Wan in the process. He barely moaned which made Anakin's reassuring smile turn to a frown of worry. He quickly made his way to the two and opened the small first aid kit and looked at the contents. He gave a sigh and handed the box to Ahsoka and started going to work.

Ahsoka watched as Anakin took off what was left of Obi-Wan's tunic then took a damp rag from the box and did his best to wipe away all the blood. A few times she heard Anakin cure under his breath and some of those times they were words she had never heard before.

Once Anakin finished with Obi-Wan's scared back he and Ahsoka were in the process of laying him back down when he finally said something, "thanks Anakin. That will do."

Anakin rolled his eyes and rolled up his sleeves again, "your welcome master but those limbs of yours aren't looking the best. It may be a good idea for me to look at'em."

Obi-Wan didn't have the strength to do anything much less think but he tried his best anyways, "it's fine Anakin… just get us back to Coruscant."  
Anakin stole a glance at Ahsoka who was looking down at Obi-Wan then he dug around through the contents that were left from the med kit. "Unless you want to be swimming in your own blood any time soon you need these taken care of."

Obi-Wan weakly shook his head, "Oh tush, leave it to you to over exaggerate."

"I'm not over exaggerating master, if the roles were switched right now you would be going all Vokara Chee on me and you know it." Anakin said while preparing the rest of the bandages.

There were a few minutes of silence then Obi-Wan gave a weak sigh and said, "I really should know by now there is no stopping you when you are set in your ways."

Anakin half smiled then took out all the bacta from the med kit while saying, "I'll take that as a complement, now shut up so I can work."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow before settling down into a healing trance that Anakin was forcing him into.

* * *

Anakin was so involved in stopping Obi-Wan's freely flowing blood that he forgot that Ahsoka was there and probably mortified with all the blood. As he finished wrapping the last bandage he checked the healing trance one last time. The trance was still going strong and his former master was out cold. If he knew his master well he knew that when the man would wake from the healing Anakin would be due for a tongue lashing, but he had no regrets. He tried to make Obi-Wan at least a little bit comfortable on the floor of the cargo hold then he looked at Ahsoka who still had Obi-Wan's head in her lap and an empty med box beside her.

"Ahsoka?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

It took her a few minutes to reply, and he let her take her time. He remembered it well, sure it had been normal coming from his mother but the first time Padme had asked him if he was alright on the Naboo ship he hadn't known how to respond. He should have seen this coming, if he could go back in time this would be one of the things he would have changed. He didn't know her like Ob-Wan did but he was still fond of her and above all things he knew she didn't deserve this.

Ahsoka rubbed her forehead while trying to figure out "how she was." With no answer coming to mind that didn't sound disrespectful or stupid she asked a question unstead. If not being a slave meant not receiving a beating or at the very least a tongue lashing when she asked a question she liked not being one. "Is he going to be alright?"

Anakin sighed and nodded, "He is Ahsoka, Don't worry. He'll make it back to Coruscant even if I have to drag him back to the land of the living."

He caught himself a moment too late. Mentally slapped himself for such a stupid slip up. Ahsoka wouldn't know that it was metaphor and probably not even possible, how could she? He couldn't take the words back now she he just waited to see how she would respond.

"You can do that?" was all she said.

Anakin thought how to answer this time rather than running head first into trouble, if only Obi-Wan was awake to see this, his teachings really were rubbing off, "I dunno Ahsoka. Never have had to try, but if I have to I will."

* * *

As Ahsoka followed one step behind Anakin she realized that the warmth she felt was starting to fade away. Searching desperately to find it she realized that the warmth and bright light had been coming from Obi-Wan. He was Jedi and so was Anakin, so why wasn't Anakin giving off the same kind of warmth and light? Or was he? She looked one last time at the sleeping Obi-Wan before looking in front of her at Anakin. What she saw actually made her shiver. Anakin wasn't a pure warm bright light like Obi-Wan; instead he was a lukewarm grey tone. They were so different yet so the same.

She stopped where she stood and looked back at Obi-Wan. She didn't stop looking at him even when Anakin was talking to her.

"Ahsoka what's wrong?"

What was wrong? Obi-Wan bring this warm and happy feeling while you don't. If you are both Jedi shouldn't you both feel the same way rather than be different? Why is that? She didn't understand how he couldn't feel the difference. "If… if it's all the same to you mast- Anakin, I would like to stay with Obi-Wan." She said when she finally turned her eyes to look at him. She waited patently for him to answer.

"Alright Ahsoka, but don't wake him. It would be better if he slept for the rest of the ride okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes sir."

The corner of Anakin's mouth curved up and he watched as Ahsoka walked back over to Obi-Wan's side and sat down. He turned to walk out of the cargo hold but turned around one last time before the door closed. What he saw he would never forget; Ahsoka slipped her dainty hand into Obi-Wan's callused one. He smiled and headed for the cockpit ready to go home and leave this nightmare behind.

* * *

Anakin stood in the lift next to Governor Roshti. After two weeks of searching, finding and fighting for the colony of Kiros he was almost home back on Coruscant. A mere few floors away was his real home and real family. He glanced out the giant elevator window, Coruscant was shrinking below him as he grew taller, the way he always thought it should be, from a certain point of view. He had enough of the view so he looked over at Roshti. The man looked reserved and if he was worried for Ahsoka he showed no sign of it. If Obi-Wan knew what he was doing his brother would probably have his hide alive. Too late to turn back now was Anakin's only reasoning.

The lift chimed and within seconds the doors were sliding open. He stepped off after Roshti and was greeted by Padme. She bowed gracefully dressed in a casual green gown, "Governor, it is wonderful to see you again."

Roshti returned the bow, "Yes senator. I have your Jedi to thank for that."

Both politicians looked towards Anakin and he gave a nod. Padme and the governor went back to talking so Anakin looked around the little commons area and sure enough there was the old son of a blaster leaning against the door frame, arms crossed waiting for him.

He took a deep breath and made his way over to Obi-Wan with one of his special smiles.

"I should have known that message didn't get through." Obi-Wan managed to say.

So much for a warm greeting, but he wasn't really expecting one from the man who had indeed sent him a message just that morning first congratulating him on finding the missing Togruta Colonists but then also saying NOT to bring Roshti to see Ahsoka. In all honesty Anakin never really cared for the governor since the moment he and Rex burst into the slave cell but the man kept asking. He kept saying he didn't know but deep down inside he could feel the Force telling him to take Roshti to Ahsoka. He trusted his instincts and they were telling him this was the right choice.

Anakin did a quick scan through the Force of Obi-Wan. Everything seemed to be healing properly. After that little scare on the landing pad Anakin swore that that would be the last time his former master would try avoiding his wounds again. With the inside apparently okay Anakin took a quick look on the outside. He looked worse for ware, still a little pale and more than anything stressed.

Anakin sighed and shrugged, "You know me master. I don't check my messages until mid-week. And if that's the best welcome home you can come up with you got some work to do."

Obi-Wan just game him one his very-funny-my-snarky-little-apprentice looks, one Anakin probably saw once too often.

He shifted his weight while thinking about everything, yup Obi-Wan was going to have his hide and toss the remains to the sarlacs of Tatooine. All he could think of doing was attempt to save his hide and meat. So he quickly brushed up on his ways-to-persuade-the-negotiator tomes of knowledge he had perfected over his ten odd some years with the man. Well... perfected mostly...

Step one, optimistically try to persuade him to your cause, "hey you know this could work. I got a good feeling about this master."

With no reply move to step two, state the obvious and usually pessimistic outcome, "Master, this may be her last chance before the memory blocks set in for good."

Obi-Wan stopped looking at the senators and focused fully on Anakin, "You think I don't know that? You are not the only one who did some research these past two weeks and according to what she has told me from past conversations he wasn't too monumental in her life."

Step three, you're losing ground fast, last resort give him the floor, "okay then master what is your idea?"

Obi-Wan shrugged and looked out the window, "Working on it."

Anakin just stared at him then finally looked away. Working on it; that was all he would say, he was working on it? Working took time and time wasn't something Ahsoka had a lot of. Every day that passed was another day that Anakin would be without the little'un he had begun to like rather a lot since Zygeria.

This was his last chance to try and persuade Obi-Wan. He had to pitch is just right. "Master she doesn't have time. Roshti kept asking about her I didn't bring her up, he did. I couldn't say no."

Obi-Wan nodded, "so you can't lie to a government official but you can lie to the man who raised you for ten some odd years?"

Ouch. He was playing dirty now. Leave it to Obi-Wan to have a stash of come-backs hidden away somewhere just waiting for the right time to be used.

By now Anakin was at step four and in the past, before Obi-Wan had gained the name The Negotiator if he exceeded past step two he lost the argument. So he knew he lost the argument, he really should have learned by now that he could never win against The Negotiator.

Obi-Wan sighed and ran his hand through his auburn locks, "I'm sorry Anakin. That was uncalled for."

Anakin nodded, "so how is she really?"

Obi-Wan shook his head and looked out towards the seemingly endless night, "Alright. There is improvement. But her memory is weak and at least once a day she thinks I am an angry slave driver that is going to harm her or Padme."

Anakin lowered his head and ran his hand through his hair. Two weeks and it didn't sound like much improvement had been made. He was starting to wonder if it was more of his feelings he felt rather than his instincts earlier that day.

Padme and Roshti walked over to the two Jedi. The first to speak up out of the four was Roshti. "Master Jedi how is she"

Anakin let Obi-Wan have this talk, he wasn't called The Negotiator for nothing.

Obi-Wan bowed as much as his healing back would allow him then said, "She is doing well governor. We are doing the best we can for her."

Roshti wrinkled his nose and looked away from the Jedi, "The best you can? Like the Jedi did the best they could for Ryoku, or how Ryoku did the best he could?"

Obi-Wan grimaced, "You of all beings should know that the Jedi did do the best they could do for Ryoku. In the end it was ultimately his choice, not the Jedi's. You should also know given his circumstanced Ryoku did what he could and I promise we will do the same for Ahsoka. There are other people out here that care for her too governor."

Ryoku crossed his arms and looked back in Obi-Wan's direction, "That's just what the Jedi said about Ryoku when they took him away."

Obi-Wan just glared at Roshti and clenched his jaw. He took a deep breath and was about to say something back to him when Padme decided to step between the two and end whatever they were fighting about. She looked at Roshti then Obi-Wan then back at Roshti.  
"Please understand that we are doing everything we can for Ahsoka and I personally promise you that even after she is settled back on Kiros with you I will still gladly watch over her like she was one of my own." She kept looking at Roshti until he nodded then and only then did she put her hands down. "Well… we all have gotten to know each other. Governor would you like to come into the living room? Ahsoka is working on a puzzle; I'm sure she would be thrilled to have some help."

* * *

Ahsoka had been working on what Obi-Wan called a jigsaw puzzle on the living room floor kicking her feet back and forth when both he and Padme had left the room. That wasn't something unusual. She just kept working on fitting the pieces together to make the big picture. I wasn't until she heard other voices that she got up and walked over to the wall that separated the living room from the common area.

She couldn't recognize the voice but whoever it was they weren't in the happiest of moods.

"The best you can? Like the Jedi did the best they could for Ryoku, or how Ryoku did the best he could?"

She had heard that voice before. The question of the day was when? That name too… Ryoku was it? Why did it sound so familiar? It was before she had lost it all she knew that much. She heard footsteps coming in her direction. Before she knew what was happening four people were around her.

She was surrounded by four people up against the wall. Two she knew and one she vaguely knew. Three out of the four were men. It was only when she heard Obi-Wan's voice did she stop shaking.

"Ahsoka it's alright. You're safe with family. This is Anakin. You remember his ugly mug right? And this is Roshti."

She looked from Padme who was smiling at her to Anakin who was smiling too but in the middle of rolling his eyes then the new comer and then her eyes settled on Obi-Wan. One look at his blue reassuring eyes and that was enough for her. She didn't step any closer to them but she got her breathing under control. She looked at each other them again then finally stopped on the new face. They both looked at each other until the man spoke, "Ahsoka, I am Roshti. Do you remember me?

She wanted to just say yes just to see what would happen but she knew that would be wrong and with three men against herself the odds weren't in her favor. Instead she just shook her head. The one called Roshti stood up straighter and kept on frowning.

Padme took a step closer to Ahsoka, "are you sure Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka shook her head again and looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry Padme. Something inside me is saying I did know him but the other part of me says I've never seen him before."

Obi-Wan and Padme looked at each other then Obi-Wan put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "You remerber Anakin don't you Ahsoka?"

She slowly looked up and stared at Anakin's face for a long time before shaking her head again, "I'm sorry Obi-Wan, but it's that same answer."

Roshti nodded and headed for the elevator with Obi-Wan and Anakin closely on his heels.

"Wait Governor, give her some time." Anakin said as he put his mechanical hand on the goernors shoulder, keeping him from getting onto the lift.

The Governor pushed the open button and while waiting for the door to open he thought about what he was about to say. Finally he sighed but never looked back at the Jedi, "The senator said she would be welcome to stay here. Unless Ahsoka gains her memory back and wants to come back to Kiros I leave her in your charge. Good day Jedi."

With that said he stepped onto the elevator leaving behind two shocked Jedi, a furious senator and a very disappointed and confused Togruta.


	9. Ch9 What's Happening to Me?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Gosh I wish I did. Can you imagine being the man (or woman) to have brought something as wonderful as Star Wars to life?! For one I wouldn't have sold it to Disney (no offence Disney I love you too). I'm just a simple Asian teen who grew up being moved by The Clone Wars, loves Obi-Wan Kenobi and has a head full of imagination.

**Author's note: **I do apologize for it taking so long. Writer's block and College are the WORST mix ever. I hope this chapter is anywhere near as enjoyable as previous chapters. I will give you a heads up now that this chapter is going to be mostly from Obi-Wan's point of view. One reason it took so long to get this chapter up is because I tried every way to get more of Ahsoka in there but to move the story along... i just wasn't working. I promise she will be in the next chapter more than this one.

Enjoy

P.S. just wanted to throw it out there that while I was stuggling with this story I was able to put something else together. It's called Hall of Fame and it's up. It's a Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon one so if your in to that kind of stuff it is up. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 9 What's Happening to Me?**

_He and Anakin stood side by side just blinking at the closed door that was slammed in their face. He was the first to turn around and look at the damage that had been done. His jedi training was the only thing keeping him from turning back around and slapping Anakin across the jaw. He couldn't believe that this young reckless man had gone against his wishes and brought the very one, the thick headed numb-skull of a governor without any warning. He didn't wait for Anakin to say anything much less move before he was walking towards Ahsoka. He put a hand on her little shoulder, "Ahsoka?"_

_She didn't respond, didn't move much less breath. He did catch a tear run down her orange cheek though. He felt Anakin and Padme standing over him and Ahsoka waiting to do anything to help liven the mood. He carefully took to one knee and tried his best to look into Ahsoka's eyes. They all waited for her to speak. When she finally did it was barely a whisper._

"_I kriffed everything up didn't I?"_

_He glared back at Anakin and cleared his throat. "No, of course not Ahsoka. None of this is your fault."  
_

_She looked up at him with tear filled eyes, "Who is Ryoku and why can't i remember anything?"  
_

_He couldn't think of anything to say, instead he pulled her in and let her wet his shoulder with her tears until she had no more. _

* * *

Obi-Wan strode down one of the many halls of the Jedi Temple. He had released his emotions into the Force mere minutes after it had happened but that didn't mean he didn't think about it, the next day. He was so involved with what happened the previous night that he didn't notice the youngling rounding the corner at a rather fast pace. They collided and the poor little one went tush first onto the floor.

Obi-Wan extended his hand to the boy but the kid was too mortified.

"My... oh Force... oh Force my apologies Master Kenobi sir!"

Obi-Wan walked over and lifted the boy to his feet, "No harm done young man. Are you alright?"

The boy checked himself then stood in the proper padawan stance, "yes Master Kenobi."

He smiled remembering the days when being the perfect padawan was the only thing that mattered in his life. He tucked his arms in his tunic and nodded to the boy, "Very good padawan...?"

"Initiate master... um Initiate Guerra Ounta sir."

Guerra, he had heard that name before. He felt the Force give him a little poke to the rib. No matter who you were you don't dismiss the little pokes to the rib the Force personally gives you. He couldn't put his finger on it but Guerra meant something to the problems here and now. His smile faded and he nodded, "Very good initiate Guerra. Be more mindful while in the temple halls. They can be awful dangerous."

He saw a smile slide across Guerra's face before the boy bowed, "Yes master."

Obi-Wan returned the bow and the two went their separate ways. His mind went back to wondering about Ahsoka's situation and how involved he had become in the past few days. He was beginning to have feelings for the girl... and that wasn't good. While he was thinking about the situation with Ahsoka the name Guerra kept ringing in the back of his mind and wouldn't leave him alone.

* * *

She looked at the chrono again, 9:34. She sighed. Where the kriff was he? He was late according to Anakin. She looked over to the dinning table where he and Padme were drinking a mid morning tea. She taped the face of the chrono as she had seen Anakin do before not exactly sure what to expect. Nothing happened except the it changed to 9:35. She placed her elbow on the table and used it to keep her head up while looking out the giant window, in the far distance she could make out the temple.

* * *

Blast. 9:35 at this rate he was past cutting it close and Anakin probably wouldn't let him hear the end of it. Ever. He made a turn down one hall, then a flight of stairs and then an immediate right turn and then down another hall way. He could see the door to the hangar when a hand landed on his shoulder and spun him around. "Mace!" He said while one hand moved away from his lightsaber hilt and the other brushed through his hair."Sorry, I didn't see you."

"Sure you didn't," the Jedi master said with an amused tone, it wasn't every day you could scare The Negotiator. "Where you off to Obi-Wan. I don't remember you ever leaving a council meeting so fast."

Obi-Wan shrugged while purposely not making eye contact, "Oh well... I have a few errands to do and..."

Mace put his hands on his hips, "Do your errands involve a check-up with the healers?"

Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose, shavit the healers... "I'll get there eventually Mace. No need to worry about me." He smiled and started walking for the hangar again but Mace got in his way.

"Uh-huh. Right. Remember this Obi-Wan, I'll stop worrying about you when Hoth becomes the top tropical vacation location in the galaxy."

Obi-Wan caught on, if Mace wanted to be smart he'd do the same, "Oh really? Well if you must know I am heading there now," gently as he could he pushed past the Jedi Master and started walking again. "Give me a few weeks and I'll win that bet. Unless you wish to come with me there too. Ta-Ta now."

He thought he'd left his friend behind but somehow Mace appeared in his way yet again. Mace sighed and dropped his hands, "Never mind, I'll cut to the chace. I've been sent to find you, if I hadn't known you any better I probably would have missed you. Thank the Force I got to you before a speeder did."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

Mace folded his arms across his chest and half smiled, "No puns intended."

Obi-Wan hid a smile under his hand as he stroked his beard. "Uh-huh. Right. You needed me?"

Mace nodded, "I'm to escort you to the halls of healing for your check up that was scheduled for this morning before breakfast."

Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed his face, Vokara Chee would have his hide! Or maybe Bant would or perhaps they'd share it, he really didn't want to find out. "I have to go Mace. I'll stop by when I return." He started to leave but Mace stopped him by putting his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"None of this Obi-Wan. After you went into cardiac arrest on the landing pad Skywalker wasn't the only one worried out of his undies."

He sighed and checked his chrono again, at this rate he wasn't even going to be "fashionably late". "Mace it wasn't my intention to go into... that-"

Mace put his other hand on his other shoulder and turned the man around, "We know that, but trust me when I say Skywalker isn't the only one worried about your health since you apparently don't care for it."

"That's a falsehood Mace and you know that. There... were more important things to-"

Mace gave a half laugh, "More important my sithy grandma. Tell me Obi-Wan were you going to take care of yourself before or after you were put in the grave? I swear sometimes I think Qui never died."

Tapping your foot on the rugs was known as a very un-Jedi Master thing to do but with Mace so close to him and not moving his temptation was very strong. The bald Jedi hadn't allowed any detours, not even for the bathroom. They had been waiting in the halls of healing lobby for three minutes and twenty-two seconds before someone came to help them.

"Master Eeri and Chee are with patients right now, but if you wish to wait here I'll notify them he has come."

Mace nodded and once the girl was gone he turned to Obi-Wan. "Hear me clear Kenobi. If I hear, and trust me when I say I will hear, that you managed to sneak off again I'll personally make sure you're on creche duty until you're released for the front lines." With a final nod he left Obi-Wan in the waiting room to ponder over his possible punishment. Creche duty with a healing back was playing dirty! He couldn't think of any punishment worse than that. With nothing better to do Obi-Wan made himself as comfortable as he could on the waiting room chairs.

* * *

Bant walked out into the waiting room and smiled. Obi-Wan was sitting across the room antsy as ever, defiantly NOT wanting to be there. She concealed a giggle and tapped her foot on the tile, "Well Master Kenobi I think it's about time you got here."

When he saw her he smiled ans slowly stoop up. She noticed, signs of a slow healing process and not checking up regularly like he should have been. She lead him down down the hall to the private rooms and once he was in closed the door.

She had been the healer to meet Obi and Ani on the landing pad when they came home. It was hard not to miss the little Togruta girl that stuck next to Obi's unconscious side even closer that Anakin did. When Obi-Wan had come out of the bacta she had nearly demanded to know who she was. Since then she had been kept updated on Ahsoka's condition by him when he would come in for check ups. "How is Ahsoka Obi?"

All she got from the man was a, "hhmmmm?"

"Ahsoka, is she doing okay since the last time you updated me?"

Obi-Wan shrugged as much as he could, "She's doing fine. Not much improvement."

Bant nodded a bit and gestured for Obi-Wan to take off his tunic. "Does anyone else at the temple know about her?"

He stopped half way through taking off his outer tunic to look in Bant's direction. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Bant tapped her webbed fingers on the bacta container, hesitant to say what she felt she should say. He didn't seem to notice so she took a deep breath and motioned for him to sit on the examination table, "I'm just going to say it Obi... people, certain people are beginning to worry about you. They-"

"The council?" He quietly said, she nodded and started applying bacta where it was required on his stitches.

"They are worried you may not be mentally recovered. Do you think it's maybe time to tell the council about Ahsoka?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "All in good time Bant. I am on the verge of something . I can feel it."

There was a silence in the room as Bant continued with the bacta. She was starting to apply new bandages when Obi-Wan spoke up.

"Tell me Bant... Do you see any of Qui-Gon in me?"

She shrugged, "I dunno, Master Tahl..." she stopped wrapping the bandage for a moment before resuming her work.

"What? Master Tahl what?"

"I dunno Obi. She always told me to keep it a secret."

Obi-Wan turned on the table and took her webbed hands into his, "Bant... I honor your loyalty to Tahl I really do but.. I have this feeling... I need to know."

She looked at their hands then nodded, "She just always said... you reminded her of him. And now, with Ahoska I see what she meant."

Obi-Wan thought about her words and started to rub the back of his bacta drenched neck, "I'm like Qui-Gon with Ahsoka?"

She nodded and motioned for him to turn back around, "I mean... well when you left for Melian/Daan Master Qui-Gon was beside himself back here, I think, if it weren't for Master Tahl's condition he would have been on the next ship back to try and reason with you."

"What's that got to do with me and Ahsoka?"

"Oh Obi everyone knows how much you hate this place but when you came out of the tank you were on a whole new level of wanting out."

She couldn't see his face but the back of his neck started to turn a shade of red. "Forgive me Bant. I just had to see how she was doing."

"See my point?" She gently poked his side then continued, "And when he was home after the whole Zan Arbor nightmare Master Tahl said in his sleep he kept saying how proud he was of you... And... When you came back from the trip to Phildar I over heard him talking with Tahl in the gardens."

She tied the last bandage and walked over to the chair and picked up his tunic. "He was so proud of you, he loved you Obi-Wan. He did everything he could for you. Just like you're doing for Ahoska, but please Obi... just listen to me when-"

She jumped a little when Obi-Wan suddenly jumped off the table and had the biggest smile covering his face. "Ahh! Guerra! That's it! Oh Bant you're marvelous!"

She was still getting over the shock when he walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Bant, how much spare time do you have?"

Bant pretended to think about it to humor her best friend then said, "Oh you know three rounds of halls then some creche duty. Not a lot Obi I-"

Obi Wan interrupted her again, not like the gentleman Kenobi she knew and loved. "It's important Bant. Dig up everything you can about Phildar from about twenty years back to the present." He gave her a reassuring smile then took his tunic and started to put it on.

She blinked twice then managed to studder, "wait... what? Why... why me?"

Obi finished with the tunic and was grabbing his cloak and heading for the door. "You're a doctor. I think your contact chances are far better than mine."

She raised her shoulders and looked around the room, "Obi I have work, orders... You have orders! You better make sure you follow them too or so help me-"

Obi-Wan nodded from the door, "Yes I will. Never fear Bant, but please. If you can find anything that will help Ahsoka I'll owe you dinner at my place, home cooked."

Her calimari eyes grew wide, "Oh Force forbid us from buying ANOTHER oven!"

She and Obi-Wan shared a quick haha-very-funny smile then Obi-Wan waved goo-bye and left.

* * *

The lift chimed and she was on her feet and running into his arms in one second flat. He grunted with surprise but returned the hug. She liked Obi-Wan a lot, she knew her memory wasn't reliable but she would make herself remember that. They stayed in that position for a minute longer before she stepped back to look up into his beautiful shades of blue. He returned the gesture and gave her one of his soft smiles while also gently tugging on her little train of beads. She giggled and smiled forgetting all about him being late.

He savored the happy little Ahsoka that was before him then looked over at Anakin and Padme at the table. Intersting. He put one hand on his waist and the other on Ahoska's shoulder. "Are you ready for an adventure?"

Ahsoka's smile went from one side of her montral to the other. "Yes Obi-Wan. If you are with me."

By then Anakin and Padme were behind Ahsoka, no more waiting; the day was just beginning.

He nodded and stepped to the side, "Ladies first."

* * *

Ahsoka was taking in everything around her. Her belly was on the verge of exploding after eating at a place called Dex's Dinner. There were so many little shops and so many more beings, it did frighten her but all she had to do was look to her right and left. On her right, hand in hand was Obi-Wan Every once and while she would catch him smiling down at her. To her left, Padme and Anakin too were hand in hand and that made her smile. She couldn't remember what happened the night before but something upsetting to everyone, but she did remember falling asleep in Obi-Wan's arms and the fact that Anakin stayed at Padme's side through the whole night.

The little group was about to go up to the next floor when a small booth caught her eye. She stopped where she was and if it weren't for Obi-Wan she probably would have been squashed by the herd of people going up the steps.

Obi-Wan's arm jerked back when Ahsoka stopped. Instincts kicked in and he picked up her still too small frame and pulled her to the side away from the beings that didn't pay attention to a girl stopped in the middle of the way. He put her down on her feet and looked at her. Ahsoka was distracted by something else and this made him wonder if this was what little children were like, made of whims and care free curiosity. He followed her gaze and decided that she was either looking at a tatoo parlor or a photo boot.

"What's that Obi-Wan?"

He followed her pointing finger and smiled and relieved to find she was curious about the photo booth. He looked over for Anakin and Padme's approval, the two smiled so Obi-Wan looked back at Ahsoka.

"How about we go see?"

The line was simple and short. While Padme and Anakin were paying the photographer and choosing frames Ahsoka had Obi-Wan's left hand in a death grip. He noticed so he went down on one knee and looked directly into Ahsoka's beautiful green eyes. "What's wrong Ahsoka?"

She shrugged and looked at her boots, "Nothing Obi-Wan... I just... um don't..."

He placed his free hand on her shoulder,"It's alright, it's just a picture."

"What's the point?"

He smiled, "A picture captures the moment young one. It keeps a memory, after today you will be able to look at it and remember your family and the fun we had today."

She half nodded, "Thank you Obi-Wan but... I don't need a picture to remind me. I know it in here." With her free hand she placed it over where her heart was.

He stole a quick glance to Padme who was watching the whole conversation from the check- out counter then he put his hand over Ahsoka's. "How do you know that child?"

Ahsoka shrugged again, "I dunno... I just do." She didn't give him time to reply, instead she leaned over and wrapped her limbs around Obi-Wan's neck. He smiled and gently tugged on her chain of beads, he felt her move and he could feel her breath on his ear. Barely above a whisper he heard her say into his ear, "What's happening to me? I... I think my memory is failing."

They all sat down on the bench, Padme and Anakin were on either side of Obi-Wan who had Ahsoka sitting on his lap. Once they were situated the camera man checked his lenses. "Alright ladies and gent smile on three... One... Two."

* * *

That night Obi-Wan and Anakin left Padme's with full bellies and happy memories, well mostly happy ones. Anakin landed the speeder in the temple's hangar and as he did that Obi-Wan looked at the little framed picture one last time before tucking it in his tunic. They were getting out of the speeder and Anakin was really looking forward to getting Obi-Wan back to his room so he could return to 500 Republica. He was about to break the news to Obi-Wan that the days fun and games had come to an end when his master's comm started beeping. He waited patiently as his master confidentially answered it on the other side of the hangar. When he came back Anakin noticed and felt a certain change had come over Obi-Wan.

"Uh-oh that look is never good." He said sarcastically.

Obi-Wan barely rolled his eyes and grabbed his cloak from the back seat. "I'll see you later Anakin. Enjoy the rest of the night."

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a nod and started to walk off leaving Anakin alone. That was it? There wasn't the usual good-night ritual they had always done or a reminder of the outer-rim briefing in the morning; just a "enjoy the night." Anakin needed more than that so he ran after Obi-Wan. "Hey wait! I'm supposed to see that you make it to your room. What's really up?" He said after he had finally caught up with Obi-Wan.

Ob-Wan never stopped walking but said, "I just a few things to do that's all, really if Mace put you up to it I promise to be in my quarters by mid-night."

"Yeah right," he didn't stop walking either and he quickly noticed the all to familiar path they were taking. "Does this... business have anything to do with the halls of healing?"

"If it does?"

Anakin shook his head and took three long strides so he was in front of Obi-Wan. "Something really weird is up master. Everyone knows you NEVER go to the halls unless you're being dragged or you're on the verge of death."

Obi-Wan looked down both ways of the hall checking to see that they were alone then said, "It has to do with Ahsoka."

He was expecting a smart remark but Obi-Wan was being dead serious. Anakin closed his mouth, this was to do with Ahsoka. His old master really had been working on something after all.

"Can I come with you?"

He waited while Obi-Wan thought it over. Finally he nodded in approval and they both walked side by side to the halls.

When they got there Bant met them at the door then left the two into a small room with two chairs and a table. Obi-Wan sat down and got right down to business, "What have you found Bant? I think the situation has become more... complicated."

Anakin lifted his eyebrow, he instantly knew there was something Obi-Wan hadn't told him. Bant tapped the table twice and it came to life. Holographic files popped up everywhere and most importantly a hologram of a humanoid in a lab coat. "This is Doctor Ferddie Ro-Ensen. Eighteen years ago he came to Phildar in hopes of helping the many beings he had seen all over the galaxy with their minds wiped. With the permission of the government in place they allowed him to do anything he could to help."

Anakin's eyes were wide with amazement, all he could think was just how much of a stroke of luck this was. Obi-Wan on the other hand strocked his beard soaking in the information he could read, "and the results?"

Bant yawned and shifted her weight then pulled up some graphs, "In the past eighteen years they've experimented... only twenty percent of the patients live and even when they did there was only a fifty fifty chance the memories came back. It all depended on the patient."

Before Obi-Wan spoke Anakin butted in, "Are you thinking of putting Ahsoka through this... 'treatment'? With a twenty percent chance!?"

Obi-Wan shifted in his chair to fully face his apprentice who was leaning against the wall, "It will be her choice, and hers alone to make." He looked back at Bant, "I'll read over everything you found and finally tell the council in the morning then Ahsoka in the afternoon."

Bant nodded and handed him the datapad already prepared for him. "Doctor Ro-Ensen is already expecting a call from you tomorrow at lunch if you have any questions. I don't think I need to tell you to be wise in your choices, but may I remind you that perhaps Ahsoka would be better off the way she is?"

Obi-Wan took the pad and shook his head, "I think her memory is deteriorating."

Both Anakin and Bant said, "What!?"

Obi-Wan stood up and pushed in the chair he had sat in, "She told me herself. I don't know how much of it is true but," he looked into Anakin's eyes, "from last night, all she remembers is that you the Senator and I were very upset. She doesn't remember Zygeria which is probably for the best, but how long will it be until she loses it all again?" Anakin couldn't think of anything to say. Instead he crossed his arms and looked down at his boots. Obi-Wan switched his gaze to Bant, "Thank you for finding this doctor Bant. Day after tomorrow dinner at my place?"

Anakin leaned off the wall and rubbed his palms together. "Ooo dinner. Whose cooking?"

Obi-Wan simple said, "me."

There was a moment of silence then Anakin replied, "I'll go order that new stove I was looking at."

* * *

Ahsoka leaned closer towards the door frame, trying to pick up what Padme and Obi-Wan were talking about. They had been talking for a long time, she had waited like Padme asked her to but she got bored. She inched a little closer until there was no more room for her to get closer without being seen. All she wanted was to know what they were talking about...

"It's dangerous... would this be the route you would suggest doctor?" She heard Obi-Wan say.

There was silence for a moment then she heard a voice she had never heard before, "With the condition you described to me Master Kenobi I believe it would be. I have done some research on the Zygerian mind wipe machine and this does happen on occasion when the Zygerians left the... slave on the machine for too long."

None of this was making sense to her but it still was curious. Next she heard Padme speak, "Doctor in your opinion would it be worth it to have Ahsoka go through this? If her... mind is damage how are you sure she wouldn't forget her restored memory later on?"

Had she heard correctly? Did Padme just say her mind was damaged? Was that why she couldn't remember things and this.. doctor could help her?

"I do not know for certain Senator. With your permission I would like to come see the child for the final diagnosis."

It was quiet in the room again then she heard Obi-Wan sigh, "We will talk with Ahsoka and we'll-"

He was interrupted when Ahsoka turned the corner and saw Obi-Wan sitting on the couch with his head in his hands and Padme had a hand on his back. On the little coffee table was a small blue man floating above it. Ahsoka had never seen anything like it before, she wasn't exactly scared of it but it was unusual. She ran to Obi-Wan who sat her on his lap.

"Doctor Ro-Ensen this is Ahsoka Tano."

She saw the little man bow but before he could talk she spoke up, "I want to do it. I want my memory back Obi-Wan."


	10. Ch10 Conflicted Feelings

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Gosh I wish I did. Can you imagine being the man (or woman) to have brought something as wonderful as Star Wars to life?! For one I wouldn't have sold it to Disney (no offence Disney I love you too). I'm just a simple Asian teen who grew up with Star Wars, was moved by The Clone Wars, loves Obi-Wan Kenobi and has a head full of imagination.

**Author's Note: **My apologies for how long it took. I've been drowning in my summer art courses at college and I'm finally at finals and got a "break" haha. Anyways this chapter will wrap us up! Thanks so so much for sticking with this story and definatly the people who have given me feedback and helped me change things here and there, **kittyloverluna, ErinKenobi2893, nork956, **and specially **ahsokanerd **thank you guys so so so so much!

Also I wanted to give a shout out (I don't know if your reading this or not) **the-writer1988**. His/Her (don't know which) writing has been SUPER instrumental in my own. I just wanted to say thanks for the help you have given me, even if you didn't know you were. Your stories are an inspiration to me. His **Dangerous Games **and **A Mother's Love** Series are THE BEST!

* * *

**Chapter 10 Conflicted Feelings**

Ahsoka paced back and forth across the colored rug. According to Obi-Wan the doctor was supposed to be here to talk with them before the sun set. She had already worked on the puzzle today and Padme was in the kitchen getting dinner ready. There was nothing left for her to do but wait. She was tired of pacing so she just fell onto the couch and looked up at the ceiling. After a while the green blue and tan tiled ceiling got boring to look at too. With a sigh she started to roll over only to feel a sharp pain in her rib. She felt around and finally grasped onto something.

Sitting up she found herself looking at a picture frame decorated with stickers and glitter. Inside the frame she could point out herself, Obi-Wan, Padme and... Anakin. Yes that was his name right? No matter how hard she tried, how painful a head ache she gave herself she couldn't remember what they had been doing that day; but by the looks of it, it had been a wonderful day.

She was so entranced with her memory problem she didn't see Padme come into the living room. When Padme spoke to her she jumped a little and the picture slipped from her hands and fell to the floor. When she picked it up she looked in Padme's direction and said, "What were we doing here?"

Padme sighed, only four days had gone by and Ahsoka already had forgotten. It wasn't her fault by any means, it just broke her heart to see this girl she had grown to love be like this. "It was taken at the mall a few blocks away. We... were out getting groceries and saw the booth-"

"oh... we looked so happy there." Ahsoka said as she traced each face with her finger.

Padme watched Ahsoka then went over and sat next to her. "Ahsoka, is something wrong?"

Ahsoka didn't look up at Padme, she only gripped the frame tighter, "What was I like? Before... was I always like this?"

Padme didn't answer at first. She had to look away from Ahsoka and get her emotions in check before she had the strength to face her girl sitting next to her. "You were a wonderful, beautiful, brave girl. Nothing has changed, you're still that girl Ahsoka. Never stop believing that."

She didn't get an immediate response from Ahsoka which was becoming more common with each conversation held. When Ahsoka did finally speak she didn't know how to respond.

"Did I love you, Anakin and Obi-Wan like I do now?"

* * *

They were sitting comfortably on the couches, all except for him. No matter how much this would mean to have Ahsoka's memories back and her memory capacity restored he wasn't completely on board with the idea. His feelings about this whole operation were in a piled mess. It didn't take long to fall in love with the curious bright-eye girl that he Obi-Wan and Padme had taken under their wings since Zygeria yet at times he missed the sass Ahsoka used to have before Zygeria; it wouldn't hurt to have that part of her back, no not at all. The thing that was keeping him from agreeing with this operation was... the fact that Ahsoka never trusted Anakin before. If this doctor did his work and if by the Force Ahsoka survived would she still love him like a big brother? or would they be back to square one when she wouldn't let him any closer than arms length?

It was plain selfishness and fear but he didn't care.

The doctor pulled up some holographic charts and started to explain the procedure, "After studying for about three years I came to realize that when the patient was put into a life threatening situation at the very last moment the memory storage part of the brain, " he pointed to a part of the brain that was floating off the coffee table, "wakes up and the memory is restored. So after that discovery I created a serum that makes the patient hallucinate and believe they were shot, in a wreck the list goes on and on it depends from person to person; then when the memory is restored they can then wake themselves up from the serum and their memory should be back."

The room was silent and nothing moved but the brain hologram and Anakin's eyes. He watched Padme and Obi-Wan, he watched their movements when they did finally move and wondered if after hearing the "good doctors" theory if they believed this was the right way to go.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard while his other hand still held Ahsoka's. "So, Doctor... do you still consider this... serum an experiment?"

Dr. Ferddie sadly nodded, "I'm afraid so Master Kenobi. It's been a long eighteen years and over that only fourth willing families have allowed me to try my procedure on their... memory-less members."

Obi-Wan possessively wrapped his arms around Ahsoka while thinking over what Dr. Ferrdie had just said. No one said anything. Anakin walked over and leaned against the back of the couch where Obi-Wan Ahsoka and Padme sat, he gave them a few more minutes. With such a long pause of silence he was taking it as they didn't want to go through with this crazy idea anymore so he took a deep breath and was about to dismiss the "doctor" when Padme spoke up.

"What were your exact results doctor?"

Ferrdie bit his lower lip and started to rub his hands on his knees. "The exact results senator... out of forty only eight survived and only four of those eight regained their memory over time... I know they don't look promising but as Knight Eerie pointed out it depended from patient to patient. Seeing your Ahsoka in person, shes strong ma'am, I have full faith she could make it through."

Anakin gripped the couch harder and it took all his will power to not burst out and give this guy a piece of his mind. "What do you hope to gain from this Doctor?"

This was the first time he spoke up since this meting began. Everyone turned so they could look up at him, including Ahsoka. He eased off the couch and crossed his arms across his chest not changing his gaze from Ferddie. The doctor opened his mouth to speak but then Anakin added in, "and you better not say 'just another test to see if it works' because if you are even thinking that you kriffing WON'T!-"

"Anakin!" Padme exclaimed. She was going to say more but Obi-Wan placed a hand on her shoulder then he got up and motioned for Anakin to follow him to another room.

With a huff Anakin followed after his master. Once the door was closed and they were alone Obi-Wan turned to face Anakin, "What is wrong with you? I know you're usually rude to guests but never this rude."

"hey!" he uncrossed his arms, thought about what Obi-Wan just said then crossed them again and hunched his shoulders, "okay ya I am but I don't give a kriff about this guy Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan sighed and lowered his head, "Anakin we have to make the most of this... this could be Ahsoka's only chance-"

Anakin interrupted him with as much heat in his voice as he had when talking to the doctor, "Why should we risk it? It could... change her into someone else that's NOT that Ahsoka we love or even worse take her away from us permanently. You can't deny you like her why are you even thinking of agreeing to this!?."

Anakin waited some-what patiently while his master thought about how to say what he was going to say. "My feelings have nothing to do with this Anakin. If we continue to let Ahsoka live like this the future is uncertain. She could lose her memory capacity completely forced to re-learn everything day to day.

Anakin shifted his weight a couple of times then mumbled, "It's better than losing her all together..."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms, "Alright the other option could be that she could live like this for the rest of her life; remembering a few days at a time before forgetting everything and having to start all over again. She hardly remembers you because you couldn't visit three days ago. Imagine if we or Padme were gone for a few days straight. How long would we have to work to gain her trust again? Do you wish to see her like this? She isn't happy Anakin."

"Of course not master..." Anakin couldn't bring himself to say anything else so he averted his eyes to the weird abstract painting on the wall. He didn't know if he should admit his fear to Obi-Wan or not, would he think they were childish and just tell him to brush them off?

Obi-Wan watched Anakin trying to feel what was bothering him so much. They both stood in silence thinking to themselves for a good long while. After thinking about it so much Obi-Wan, being The Negotiator that he was, had come to a conclusion but only Anakin could tell him if he was right or wrong. "Anakin?"

Anakin didn't say anything, the only thing he did was look into Obi-Wan's concerned eye's

"Anakin I'm scared about this whole thing too. I know its not the Jedi way to fear but we are human too." he took a deep breath, this was a 'do or die' situation and there was no turning back now, "She was finally starting to accept you on Zygeria Anakin. You won't lose her if her memory is restored."

Anakin couldn't think of anything to say, instead he let one loose tear slip from his eye and allowed Obi-Wan to give him a short and sweet embrace.

Then together they went back out into the living room

* * *

She stood before the big white door with a fist full of hospital gown in both hands. The gown was huge on her going past her knees. This was her choice and her choice alone. It scared her to think that she "may not come out of it" but she was willing to take that risk. It was... two no three days ago when the doctor... Ferrdie told her about what was going to happen. She couldn't remember everything but that was alright, all she was sure of was that this was her chance to get her memory back.

She felt a light tap and her right shoulder so she turned around, only to hear a chuckle coming from her left side. When she turned the other way she found Anakin kneeling beside her smiling with red water filled eyes.

"Hey!" she laughed a little too then turned to fully face him.

"Gottcha snips." he said as he reached out and tapped her nose.

Snips, that made her smile. It wasn't her name, no her name was Ahsoka, but she had done something; she couldn't remember what, and that had given Anakin the idea to call her snips from then on out. It was called a... nickname and she liked it a lot. Obi-Wan had a nickname for her too... what was it he called her? She couldn't remember...

She took his big gloved hand into her, "You got me this time Ani, but I'll get you next time."

He smiled and gave her a little kiss on the forehead and said, "I'll be expecting it."

He stood up and let Padme walk over and give Ahsoka a big bone criushing hug. Padme handed Ahsoka her sticker and glitter covered photo booth picture and let her look all over it. Ahsoka had never seen such bright colors before. She soaked in the colors, the texture of the glitter then most of all the picture itself. When had that been taken? She didn't remember doing this. She wasn't given any more time to think about that because Padme spoke in a really soft and gentle tone, "You stay safe Ahsoka, We'll be waiting for you when you wake up okay?"

Ahsoka looked up at Anakin who had his arm wrapped around Padme, they were smiling at her. She nodded and leaned in and gave them both a hug. As they were hugging the door slid open and the Dr. Ferrdie came out all dressed in white, "we are ready if you are my dear."

She stared to nod but then felt there was one last thing she needed to do. She looked at the picture once more then frantically looked around the room. Her eyes finally found him sitting in one of the chairs against the wall. Obi-Wan. She quickly ran over and nearly jumped into his lamp and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his arms wrap around her too and she felt something cool and moist fall onto her right montral. When she leaned back his beautiful blue-grey eyes were looking into hers. "You will be there too won't you?"

He smiled and barely was able to make himself speak, "Of course, I wouldn't miss being with my Lil'Soka for anything in the world."

She watched another tear fall from his eye and get lost in his beard. He kissed her forehead then in one swift motion he had her in her arms and was following the doctor into the room. They laid her in a bed and attached many different wires and tubes to her. It was scary but Obi-Wan was there next to her and was holding her hand the whole time. He kept saying soothing things and sending her soothing feelings in her mind. She started to get sleepy but that was alright, Obi-Wan was there and he'd watch over her. The last thing she saw was his blue eyes looking at her.

* * *

_She and her mother waited until the taxi had come to a full stop before getting in. Her mother went in first so she would be able to pay the taxi man. Once that was done they were off. She smiled and thought about the wonderful day they had had together. When they stopped at a stop light she looked down at her new boots and clicked her feet together. They were clean strong stylish and probably good running shoes. She couldn't wait to start running in them. Yes this was a good day. The light turned green and they started to go. Living in the country didn't give her many times to come into the city, much less ride in a taxi! She looked out the window to watch the world fly by, only to see a big dark speeder coming flying straight at her._

_The next thing she knew she was in a lot of hurt and was hanging from her seat belt upside down. Her thoughts were all a big jumbled mess and all she wanted to do was close her eyes and make the pain go away. It was getting harder to breath and everything hurt. She closed her eyes and went limp._

_Then something glorious filled her empty mind. The pain faded away and her memory was coming back to her. She remembered _ her momma, her daddy, Shill, Kiros, Zygeria, the mall day, and the operation. She was filled with excitement yet... mixed feelings. She would worry about the feelings later when she woke up. The only thing was that she wasn't waking up. She kept telling herself over and over that the wreck was just a set up. That it was a mistake, She was on Coruscant alive and healthy in the halls of healing at Jedi Temple. This was a serum, a stupid serum and she needed to wake up.__

__She looked around, everything was dark a black void with no sense of direction. She started to worry rather a lot, what would happen if she never woke up? ____Every time she tried reaching for where she thought life would be she came up empty and even more tired than she had been before. She was losing more than gaining every time she moved so she decided to remain still. Sadly that made her weaker too. With ever passing second she was getting weaker and weaker and there was nothing she could do. Nothing to stop it. She was so lost and confused. All she wanted to do was sit down and cry, her feelings were so mixed up. Too weak to do anything else and her thoughts becoming fuzzy and hard to understand. Hesitantly she closed her eyes and let herself disappear into nothing.__

* * *

The monitor went flat. Nothing was happening. The room was silent. Padme pushed her teary face into Anakin's chest as Anakin started to yell at Dr. Ro-Ensen. Obi-Wan gripped Ahsoka's hand even tighter and pressed it to his face not saying verbal words, rather words in his mind. /Lil'Soka wake up child/

* * *

_She was letting everything go but then... she heard something._

Lil'Soka wake up child.

_Obi-Wan. He was calling to her. She tried to get up and follow where his voice came from but she was too weak to even open her eyes. His voice faded and she couldn't tell where it had come from anymore. She lost all hope of ever waking up._

_Then she felt a soft touch caress her cheek. With that one touch she felt new strength rush into her body. __She opened her eyes and saw a glowing for leaning over her. Barely above a whisper she spoke, "daddy."_

_He smiled and helped her sit up. He didn't look old to her, actually like the younger Uncle Roshti she had seen in the photo album back home. He leaned over and kissed her head then helped her to her feet. The black void was starting to turn grey, she was coming back._

_Ryoku started to fade before her. She didn't want him to leave, there were so many things she still wanted to ask him. He gently tugged on his old padawan braid hanging from her montral and smiled. "I never meant for your to get tangled up in the war Ahsoka. I never planed on leaving you."_

_Slowly she nodded, never taking her eyes off his._

_He caressed her cheek again as he stared to fade away even more, "They are good people Ahsoka, I wouldn't want you with anyone else but them. I will see you again one day my precious child."_

_The words echoed in her mind as the void around her became so bright she was forced to close her eyes._

* * *

**-LINE BREAK-**

* * *

She blinked a couple of times before her eyes opened and stayed opened. The first thing she saw was a white ceiling. She moved her head and saw white walls, white blankets, white clothes, doors and pillows. Too much white. When she pushed the covers off she found white gown and sighed. They really needed to change the colors. The second thing she saw was a IV on her right hand. Her face turned into a sneer as she pulled the blasted thing off and tossed it aside. Next to her bed was Obi-Wan with his head in his hands sound asleep, it made her smile. He was there just like he promised. So were Padme and Anakin, they were asleep too but they were on the little white couch against the wall. Anakin... Padme... Obi-Wan... her smile quickly turned to a frown.

Feelings from her past collided head on with her feelings of the past few weeks. Which could she truly trust? She had to go think. Luckly there was a glass door leading out to a balcony. Quietly she got out of bed, slid the door open and let the rush of the cool Coruscant night hit her. She took a deep breath and let it all in then went and leaned against the railing.

What was she to do? The operation had worked, she'd have to thank Dr. Ro-Ensen the next time she saw him. Thinking back she remembered her uncle coming to see her after Zygeria. He didn't want her... he rejected her. No she didn't want to go back to Kiros, never. Where did that leave her? Sure Padme let her stay at her place but would she continue to let her stay now that she wasn't a hindrance? Then there was Anakin... She remembered she hated him, didn't and couldn't trust him. She turned around and looked in Anakin's direction. For the first time in a long time she reached out and touched the Force. She looked directly at Anakin. The last time she did this she shivered, but this time she didn't. He wasn't the dark and loud thunder cloud she remembered from Zygeria, instead he was... calm? conflicted? worried?

She turned back around and put her head in her hands. She was so confused. Her old self was telling her to just jump off the balcony, it wasn't a far jump she could make it, and just run away but the other half was screaming at her to stay. She could't decided what to do. Would they miss her? Would they even care? Since her memory was back would they send her away or worse back to Kiros and leave her there?

_"These are good people Ahsoka. I wouldn't want you with anyone else but them." _Her fathers words echoed in her mind time and time again. It wouldn't leave her alone. She wondered how true her father's words were. How well did her father know them?

"Everyone knew of us Lil'Soka but very few really knew us."

She jumped at the sound of a voice and turned around when she heard him speak. There at the door stood Obi-Wan. He looked tired but he was smiling at her. Slowly she remembered how to check her shielding and noticed that her mind was like an open book. Very carefully she put some shields up.

Obi-Wan walked over and leaned against the railing next to her, she took one step away from him. The moment she did that she wished he hadn't. He looked over and noticed, his eyes when they were concerned were either the worst or the most beautiful thing she would ever see, she couldn't decide. They were blue and grey, mostly grey and they were looking right at her.

It was always his eye, and only his eyes that held the key to her heart.

She bit her lip and rapidly started blinking. Carefully and slowly not to frighten her she watched as his hand slowly moved closer and closer until it was wrapped around hers.

"I'm thrilled to see your memory has been restored Lil'Soka." Lil'Soka, that beautiful nickname she had given him permission to call her. The name he said he calls his child, the child he loves the most. Then she didn't know Jedi didn't have families much less children. Now she knew, and now she understood the hidden meaning behind his nickname. "You have nothing to fear, I will always be here for you, just like before."

Just like before... Before he was that one that she loved to be around, hated to see leave when he had to go home to the temple, the one she liked doing puzzles with the most, the one who made her feel safe even in giant crowds, the one who always knew what to do and what she needed, and the one who would constantly tell her how much he loved her.

Her feelings were so mixed up she didn't what to do. Just like before he was the one who knew what she needed. As Ahsoka finally broke down and her puny shields came tumbling down and the tears started freely flowing Obi-Wan pulled her in and let her use him for support.

Letting her know he was there for her. Showing her how much he loved her.


	11. Epilogue

**Author's Note- Well this story has finally come to an end. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have. Again thank you to all of you who commented on the story. It's helped me through the hard spots and defiantly kept me going. Don't kill me over this ending but since about chapter 5 I've formed this and just couldn't find a better ending. I tried too so there ya go, enjoy!**

* * *

**Three Years Later**

She stood on the balcony of Padme's apartment at 500 Republica. In one hand she was holding onto the old picture that was taken in the photo booth while her other hand was rubbing her string of beads like she always did. So much had happened in the last three years.

She was too old to be trained as a Jedi so instead from time to time Obi-Wan would show her a thing or two with the Force and hand-to-hand combat. While Padme had her take self-defense courses from the best Coruscant had to offer. It only took her a few months to graduate from that, so Padme let her become her "body-guard" While all of this was happening there was still a war going on. After a certain someone slipped during a conversation at the dinner table she learned about a psycho sith lord chasing after Obi-Wan so she started "tagging" along on missions almost every other time; once they would get over the shock of how she managed to creatively sneak onto the ship again, even Obi-Wan had to admit the mission was always more enjoyable and dangerous. A smile inched across her face as a tear rolled down her cheek when she remembered the times she and Anakin drove Obi-Wan crazy on the ship rides between missions. She thought about the one time after a long talk about something so juvenile she had heard Obi-Wan say under his breath, "I swear they are siblings in every way but blood"

Yes, times were good, especially when she and Anakin saved Obi-Wan's rear.

Then finally, a mere few days ago The Clone Wars were finally over, thanks to Anakin. She looked down at the picture again then up at the sunset.

Obi-Wan leaned against the wall looking across the living room watching Ahsoka on the balcony. Officially he was still in the Halls of Healing recovering from his latest mission, his last mission with his brother, but thanks to years of experience in the halls he was able to slip away to Padme's place. He felt pain in his right leg, phantom pains, and his hand unconsciously went to rub where his leg should be. Each time he felt the cold metal replacement he kept thinking back to that day, not even a week ago...

* * *

_He had just dropped off Ahsoka at Padme's office in the Senate building when Anakin came running up to him nearly knocking him over, all the color from his face gone and breathing hard. Obi-Wan put his hands on his brother's shoulders to help steady the man, "Anakin what's wrong?!"_

_Anakin didn't dare talk out loud instead he spoke over their shared bond. /I have just learned a terrible truth Obi-Wan about... about the Chancellor/_

_The chancellor, oh Force he thought. He knew Anakin had grown to be close friends with the man, that was until Ahsoka came into their lives. He still visited the old man from time to time but Obi-Wan noticed how Anakin's attention turned from Palpatine to their little thrown together family. /Is he alright?/_

_Anakin shook his head and looked over his shoulder, making sure he wasn't being followed. /No... Obi-Wan he is the sith we've been looking for. He is after you. You HAVE to leave NOW/_

_After that everything was a blur to him. Together they rushed to the chancellors room. Together they confronted Palpatine, or Sidious as the man called himself. The man was obsessed with Anakin, wanting him as HIS apprentice. As they battled, two blue blades against a red one the sith lord had became over confident that he would win this battle and began telling about his brilliant plan and in Obi-Wan's mind it sadly, most likely would have worked if Anakin hadn't stumbled upon the lightsaber and dark cloaks in the closet. _

_Even when going against the two best Jedi in the Order the sith lord still kept the two on their toes. They had underestimated the sith. He had unleashed a powerful wave of energy through the Force directly at Anakin sending the boy flying across the room leaving Obi-Wan to defend himself. He had been doing a rather good job at it until Sidious used the Force to pull the rug out from under him. Choosing the lesser of the two evils Obi-Wan jumped at the last moment and flipped over the sith's head. It wasn't the most graceful of his flips and the rug hadn't given him much support for his jump. He landed off-balanced and Sidious noticed. He took a swing the Jedi tumbled to the floor. _

_Blinding bright pain took over what was left of Obi-Wan and he held fast to what remained of his leg. He knew this was the end, he could feel the sith lords blade near his neck. His thoughts weren't on the battle anymore, nor the pain of the lightsaber wound; they were thoughts of the family he would be leaving behind... the family, his family, Anakin, Padme and Ahsoka._

_Sidious raised his blade to take the killing blow but Anakin was faster. With his blue blade ignited and with the Force's help he made it over to where Obi-Wan and Sidious were. With a final cry of "NOOOO" he pushed his lightsaber through the sith lord's chest. Sidious hadn't foreseen this and just like any selfish sith if he was going down someone else was too. With what strength he had left he trusted his blood red blade into Anakin. _

_Obi-Wan screamed Anakin's name then used the Force to push Sidious off Anakin and as far away from them as he could. Anakin pulled the lightsaber out with some pain then fell to the floor. Somehow he had managed to crawl over to his brothers side and he placed his boys head in what was left of his lap. Tears were clouding his vision, this wasn't how it was supposed to go. He had always known he would die first between the two. It was supposed to be how the master and apprentice thing worked. Without another thought Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin's sweaty head and chest, he wasn't a good healer but war makes you become whatever you need to be. He WAS going to stable Anakin until he could get him back to the temple. He closed his eyes and was beginning the process when he felt something push him away. When he opened his eyes Anakin was paler than before and was looking up at him. Anakin coughed then studdered, "N-n-no master... I... won't let you... risk yourself... T-thank you ... f-f-for a good life..."_

_He was blinking back tears by now. As a brother would do for his sick brother he ssshhhed Anakin and ran a hand through his brown locks. "None of this Anakin... I'm going to stable you... you're going to be alright. You can't leave me, not now. We still have so much to teach Ahsoka. The Jedi need you... I need you."_

_Anakin was already loosing focus, Obi-Wan didn't have much time so he shakily started again to try and stable his friend and if necessary give him some of his life Force. Anakin felt what Obi-Wan was trying and weakly pushed Obi-Wan's presence away from him. Anakin tried to shift his weight to ease the pain but to no avail. His breath became even more ragged, "Obi-Wan... promise... promise me you... you will watch... watch over Padme... and... the children..."  
_

_Obi-Wan nodded his head and held Anakin's hand in a death grip afraid to let go._

_With that reassurance Anakin relaxed as much as he could in his masters lap, "This... this is how... how it was... meant... to be... my... brother... not... your... fault. I... love... you... brother" He barely got the last word out before his body failed on him and he became one with the Force._

_Obi-Wan watched as the life left Anakin's eyes then he felt the unspeakable pain once again as a strong bond was severed. He couldn't get up and walk away so until someone finally found them both unconscious Obi-Wan stayed there rocking the corpse and crying._

* * *

That was days ago. After a day in a bacta tank and another two days of getting used to a prosthetic leg Obi-Wan was almost himself again, almost. He would never be the same , not without Anakin there next to him. The pain hit him again and he was tempted to go sit down when Padme came up next to him. The baby bump was becoming more obvious with every day. He had known for years about Anakin and Padme but never said a word. In ways he wished he had but it was too late now. Padme was in all black and her hair was down. She looked up at him and he pulled her in for an embrace. They stayed that way for a little bit before Padme pulled away whipping her eyes. "Don't... don't blame yourself Obi-Wan. This... this isn't how he would have wanted it, but he was willing for it to happen like this."

Obi-Wan sorta nodded then looked over at the coffee table where Padme's copy of the photo booth picture was. He sighed and thought back to that day. What he would give to go back to that day or any of the other days they went back to mall. He was pulled from his thoughts when Padme put her hand in his, "It's going to be alright. We'll take it day by day."

He managed a small half smile then gave her hand a small squeeze, "yes we will indeed."

Padme looked over at the balcony where Ahsoka still hadn't moved then she started to rub her baby bump. Obi-Wan took both of Padme's hands into his and gave them a gentle squeeze. "I promise I'll be here for you always Padme. As long as I live."

She looked up at him, "Thank you Obi-Wan it is much appreciated. With the war over now will you be able to spend more time here?"

Understanding she didn't want to talk about that anymore he nodded, "I'll be on inactive duty for some time so I can uh.." he tapped his prosthetic leg.

She nodded, "You know she had been waiting for this for a long time."

"She?"

It made her smile, trust a man not to notice, even a Jedi man. "Ahsoka." Padme pointed over to the balcony, "Shes been waiting for this war to end so you two could be together. You know ever since the operation she has thought of you not only as a big brother but as her father."

With everything that had hapened in the last few days, years, Obi-Wan hadn't been given any time to really think about that. The Jedi Code was still wary of relationships but with the war over now anything could be possible. With a simple nod to Padme Obi-Wan slowly started making his way over to the balcony. Every other step was a loud _clank_ sound. Force he would defiantly have to work on his stealth. By the time he made it to the balcony Ahsoka knew he was there and she had gone back to looking out into the Coruscant night.

"What happens now?"

Sore and tired he leaned against the railing for a moment then looked over at Ahsoka, "Truthfully I don't know child. I wish I did but it's not up to me." He should have told her a long time ago but he just never had the courage, but with what Padme had said he knew he needed to tell her. "Ahsoka, theres something I should have told you long ago... It's about your father-"

"I know," she quietly said, "I know, he told me everything."

Obi-Wan gave her a questioning look waiting for her to continue.

"When I went under on the table he was the one who helped me back." She looked up to meet Obi-Wan's beautiful blue-grey changing eyes. "I know he is dead but... that's okay. I know I will always have him Padme, Anakin and you with me always. I'll never be alone."

Obi-Wan smiled and leaned over and hugged his girl. She returned the hug. They stayed that way for a long time letting all of Coruscant see them and not really caring. Finally Obi-Wan leaned his head down and gently laid a soft kiss on her head and said, "I love you my Lil'Soka."

He felt her squeeze his waist a little tighter, "I love you too my Obi."

* * *

**The End**

**Review?**

**Stay tuned**

**More stories in the works**

**May the Force be with you always.**


End file.
